


DH Drabbles

by adenei



Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 27,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles that fall during the Deathly Hallows Time Period. Romione Tumblr Prompts
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these may be duplicated as I am reorganizing this page. Thank you for your patience :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a platonic Ron + Ginny sibling moment.

DH MM: Heartbreak  
“Hey Ginny, do you wanna go- What’s wrong?” Ron had knocked and entered Ginny’s room to see her sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow with Arnold the Pygmy Puff looking up at her sadly. There were tears falling down her face.

“N-nothing. Go away, Ron, I’m not in the mood right now,” Ginny tried to force him away, but Ron came in and sat on the edge of her bed.

“It’s not- ‘s not about Harry, is it?” Ron said awkwardly. He didn’t want to bring up his best friend to his sister, who was also his best friend’s ex.

“Well spotted,” Ginny said sarcastically as she wiped fresh tears from her eyes.   
They’d only been home a couple days, so the hurt was still fresh. “Even though I don’t like thinking about the two of you, er, together, I know he really does care about you…sure it doesn’t help, though,” Ron attempted to comfort her.

“Thanks…,” Ginny said. “I know he does, but I hate that he has to be all noble about it. I’d go with you if I could! I want to fight alongside him. It’s not fair that you and Hermione always get to be there!” 

“Ginny, I know you know you can’t because of the Trace, but there’s no way Harry would ever let you even if that wasn’t-” Ron tried to explain.

“He doesn’t get to make my life decisions for me! I didn’t want him to make this one. I don’t need protecting anymore. I’m not that stupid first year! I know how to defend myself.”

Ron sat there in silence, taking in her words. Ginny rarely talked about the Chamber of Secrets. He knew enough to not press it. “I know, Gin. But you’re probably the best thing that’s happened to him since finding out he’s a wizard, and me and Hermione being his best friends of course. Reckon he wants you to be safe so that if he does make it out alive he’ll be able to have a future with you.”

Ginny digested his words. “When did you grow up and become all mature?”

“It’s been known to happen once or twice.”

“Do you think you’ll all make it out of this alive? What if this summer will be the last time I see him? At least you’ll be with Hermione! I won’t even know if he’s safe.” Ron saw the tears well up again in her eyes.

“First of all, thanks for caring about your brother with all of this. And second, you’ve got to think positive. At least that’s what I keep telling myself. I have no idea what’s going to happen. I just know that Harry shouldn’t face this alone.”

“No comment on the Hermione thing?” Ginny was diverting the attention again.

“Yeah, we’ll be together, but we’re no closer to anything more. At least you and Harry know how each other feel. Reckon it’s too late now for us, we’ll have to focus on the mission.”

“You two are so incredibly stupid.” Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron shrugged.

“We’re not talking about me and Hermione, we’re talking about you and Harry.” He waited for Ginny to speak and when she didn’t, he said, “I’m gonna go out for a fly if you want to join me. I know the whole thing is rubbish, but I’m here if you ever want to talk.” He got up and made his way to the door.

“Thanks, Ron,” Ginny said. “I’ll be out in a bit, I think.” 

Ron nodded in acknowledgment and continued on his way. He did feel bad for his sister and best mate, but he could also sympathize with the whole ‘could die at any moment’ thing, and distance was probably the best option for them both.


	2. I See You

DH MM: I See You.  
“Ron, I’ve been thinking,” Hermione said as she sat on the floor of his attic bedroom. They’d just finished meeting with the rest of the Order about the initial ideas for a plan to retrieve Harry from the Dursleys. Ron was sitting on his bed, flipping through one of his books on the Chudley Cannons, while Hermione was busy jotting notes down about who knew what.

Ron peered over the book at her. “About what?” he asked apprehensively. 

“I want to try and learn occlumency.”

Ron closed his book and looked at her. “Why?”

“Well, we don’t really know what’s going to happen when we leave for the mission. I’d like to hope for the best, but what happens if we get caught? Or separated? What if our captors try and read our minds to get information because we won’t give it away.”

“They’ll probably torture us instead,” Ron said grimly.

“But still! Shouldn’t we at least try to block our minds? See if we can even do it?” Hermione pressed him.

“Well, sure, maybe, but you’re forgetting one small problem. In order to learn how to shut our minds, we also need to know legilimency. Anyone in the Order who knows is too busy to ask them to do one more thing anyways.”

“I’ve thought about that, too. I have this book that I’ve been reading, that goes into detail about legilimency and occlumency. The theory behind it, how to perform it, and the like.” Hermione stood up and went over to Ron’s bookshelf. 

Ever since arriving a couple weeks ago, she’d sort of taken over a lot of the space in Ron’s already small bedroom. Not that he minded. His bookshelf was always scarce to begin with, so it wasn’t an imposition for her to use the space. He watched her reaching for a book on the top shelf. She was on her tiptoes and her fingertips were barely able to graze the book she wanted.

Rolling his eyes, he got up and grabbed the book for her. “Honestly, woman, are you a witch or not?” his eyes shone as a smirk tugged playfully at his lips. He handed her the book.  
“Oh, stop it! That retort is so first year, don’t you think?” Hermione brushed past him and sat on his bed, patting it for him to join her. She opened the book to the theory. “See? So, you would cast legilimens while I tried to empty and clear my mind to block you from seeing anything.”

“So you’re suggesting we practice on each other?”

“Y-yes, I’ve been practicing what Snape told Harry back in fifth year when he was supposed to be learning.” Hermione pretended to be reading through the book.

“...Alright. I suppose you’ve got a point.” Ron got up and shut his door. He locked it and cast silencio so that no one would know what they were up to. He turned to face her. “You’re sure you want to try this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Hermione asked.

“Well, what if I do manage to see inside your mind, and you can’t block it?”

Hermione bit her lip. She hadn’t really thought about that. “Well, we’ve known each other long enough that I’m sure there’s nothing there that you don’t already know.” She hoped her lie was convincing enough. Honestly, if he did see anything there, then maybe that would be easier than actually admitting her feelings to him.

“Okay..are you ready?” Ron held up his wand as she closed her eyes and did her best to clear her mind. “Legilimens!”

For a brief moment, Hermione felt a small tug in her mind, but then nothing happened.

“I told you it wouldn’t work,” she heard Ron say.

“No! I felt something. There was a small tug, as if a door was trying to open into my mind. Ron, I think you were onto something! Try it again, but really mean it!” Hermione urged him on.

Ron was still a bit worried about invading her privacy, but she seemed so serious about this, so he tried again. This time he saw the tiniest flashes of moments in his own mind. It wasn’t enough to decipher what was happening, but he saw a young Hermione outside, and then Hermione in the dress he thought she wore to the Christmas party. The spell fizzled out, and he was back in his room.

“Whoa…” he said. “You okay?” 

She nodded. “Did you see anything?”

“Yeah, but really quick flashes of things.”

“It’s a weird feeling. Like I’m trying to push against you.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No, try it one more time. Just give me a second to clear my mind again.”

“Okay.” If Ron was being honest with himself, he wanted to see more of that memory from the Christmas party. He used that desire to drive the spell as he cast Legilimens one more time.

Hermione was definitely fighting back this time, but instead of letting her win, he pushed back with the spell. It was as if the spell found the weak spot in her defense, and pried it open. All of a sudden he saw her at the Christmas party again, and she looked miserable. She was hiding from McLaggen, and he watched her leave the party early and enter an empty classroom with tears streaming down her face. She didn’t say anything in the memory, but he heard her thoughts echo in his own brain, ‘What were you thinking? Of course he’s not Ron! No one is.’ He watched her mind wander back to when she’d asked him to go and wondered what went wrong.

Ron broke the charm. “Shit! I’m sorry!” He said, rubbing his eyes, as if trying to erase what he’d just seen.

Hermione was staring blankly at him, her face burning from a mixture of embarrassment and exertion of trying to fight him off. “You….you fought back,” she said faintly.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” Ron started to say.

“N-no, you’re right. If it was a death eater, they wouldn’t give up.”

“Do you want to switch?” Ron didn’t necessarily want her prying into his own mind, but at the same time, he felt he owed her as much.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Hermione said.

“It’s fine, really. Reckon you’re right, after all. I should have an idea what it feels like,” Ron admitted.

“Okay, well, try and clear your mind then,” Hermione told him.

Ron shut his eyes and forced himself not to think of anything, which was easier said than done. He heard Hermione say “Legilimens” and felt a weird sensation of pressure on his mind. He found himself saying over and over again, think of nothing, as he tried to keep the door to his mind shut, but he felt her break the wall as he saw himself arguing with Hermione after the Yule Ball. He tried to push her away from it, but he felt Hermione dig in deeper with the charm and more of those memories were revealed. 

He felt the anger and hurt of every time she’d chosen Krum over him when she wrote those letters, saw him try and make up for his stupid jealousy by buying her that perfume for Christmas, as if that was going to make her notice him more than Krum. Then he saw her ask him to Slughorn’s party, followed by the row he had with Ginny a few days after. 

Hermione yelped and broke the charm when she heard Ginny scream, ‘Even Hermione’s snogged Viktor Krum’ and saw Ron sputtering in anger. Her wand fell to the floor as Ron was squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his temple. “Bloody hell, Hermione!” He should have known this was a bad idea.

“You...you….” Hermione was having trouble forming words. Ron knew this never ended well for him. “Is that why you iced me out? Why you… I’m going to kill her,” Hermione turned toward the door and made to unlock it when Ron strode over and put his hand on the door.

“No...Hermione, don’t. It’s not her fault,” Ron told her. 

“Yes, it is! Are you joking? She ruined everything!” Hermione tried to push Ron out of the way, but he was too tall and muscular against her small frame to make any difference.

Ron took a deep breath, but held firm. He’d had a lot of time to think about that whole fiasco, and it was time he finally admitted it out loud. “No, Hermione, it was my fault. I’m the one who reacted like a bloody idiot. Sure, I was pissed about it, but I was also hurt that you didn’t tell me yourself. I was the only one who didn’t know!”

“So you chose to shut me out instead of confronting me about it?” Hermione questioned.

“Well, yeah, since I always gave you a hard time about Krum, bringing it up wouldn’t have helped anything. Knew that from experience, so I wanted to deal with it on my own.” Ron tried his best to explain it to her so she would understand, but he felt like he was mucking it up.

“But if you had brought it up, then you would have known that I never- well it doesn’t matter now does it,” Hermione said as she gave up trying to leave and walked over to sit on his bed. She put her head in her hands.

“Hermione, I am sorry. I wanted to go to that party with you.” Ron sat down beside her, and reached out for her hand.

“Then why did you snog her?” Hermione looked at him, and all the hurt he’d caused her hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“I- Because she was interested, and wasn’t afraid to show it, I guess. I was only just starting to cool off, and then the whole Felix thing happened, and I just took it as you thought I was rubbish at quidditch and needed a potion to perform well.” Ron couldn’t believe he’d actually admitted that. He supposed she’d already seen everything leading up to it, so he owed her the honesty.

“But-” Hermione tried to say, but Ron cut her off.

“I know,” Ron said. And he did. He knew deep down that she thought he was good at quidditch, but Hermione was never one to outwardly praise anyone. 

“I’m sorry.” Hermione finally said. “I do believe in you, you know.”

“I know that now.” Ron said. “And I’m sorry for not talking to you about it...and rubbing that whole mess of a relationship in your face.”

She looked at him again. “We’re okay, right?”

“Yeah,” Ron offered her a small smile, and against his better judgment, reached his arms around her to pull her in for a hug. To his relief, Hermione hugged him back.

Before she pulled away from him, Hermione said, “Maybe we should leave the occlumency alone after all.”

“Yeah, I’d be okay with that. Wanna see if there’s any leftover biscuits downstairs?” Ron asked, changing the subject.

“Sure,” Hermione said as she closed the book and used magic to place it back up on the top shelf.


	3. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's Bachelor Party. Side Romione and brotherly teasing!

DH MM: Brotherly Love  
It was a couple weeks before the wedding, and Charlie was insistent that Bill have a proper stag party. He’d convinced his parents to let them go down into the village and have a few drinks at one of the local pubs. So Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron were all sitting in a corner booth, appetizers littered the table, and they were all on drink number four. 

“C’mon Bill, tell us!” Charlie said as the twins roared with laughter. Ron was quiet, listening to his brothers talk about sex stuff. He was taking mental notes and trying to decipher the true and false of what they were saying, not having much experience himself.

“No, Charlie I am not telling you that!” Bill said though he was laughing at the conversation.

Charlie grabbed Bill’s arms tugging gently as he leaned into his brother and begged. “Please? At least tell us how the sex is with a part Veela!” 

Bill stared at him, but finally he smirked and said, “Mind blowing.” Charlie and the twins absolutely roared with laughter. Ron laughed a little bit, too but he wasn’t sure why it was so funny. It was probably the alcohol.

“I knew it!” Charlie said. “Does she have any cousins I can meet at the wedding? I could use with a good shag myself.”

“There is no way I am letting my forever bachelor brother meet one of her cousins for a quick shag,” Bill said.

“What about us?” asked George, waggling his eyebrows.

Fred stopped and put his arm around Ron. If not any of us, at least get Ron some help! It’s about time he joined the club!” 

Ron was trying to shake Fred off as all the attention was now on him. “Geroff me! How would you know? Maybe I have!” Ron said trying to get the attention off of him.

George’s face froze as he looked at him. “Wait...you actually shagged Lavender?”

“Well, no...but I could if I wanted to!” Ron said quickly. George grabbed his younger brother and wrapped him in a headlock, giving him a noogie. 

“Of course not, it’s because he’s in looooove with someone else!” George said, finally releasing his brother.

“A certain bushy haired know it all witch, who’s back at the Burrow right now probably missing you like crazy,” Fred teased.

Bill was smirking at Ron as Charlie said, “Wait, Ron had a girlfriend? And now he’s got another girlfriend?” He threw his head back. “Why does no one tell me anything?”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Ron said, his face becoming redder and redder as he looked for an escape that wasn’t there.

“Well, why bloody not!” Charlie said.

“There’s a war on if you hadn’t noticed..” Ron said feebly. “Can we talk about Bill again? This is supposed to be his night after all…” He attempted one last ditch effort to take the focus off himself.

“Nope, sorry, Ron! This is way more fun,” Bill said as he leaned across the table to cup his brother’s shoulders.

“That’s it! I’ve got a bottle of firewhiskey in my room. We’re going home and we’ll keep drinking there,” Charlie said. “I don’t have to be back to Romania until late in the evening anyways.”

“Oooh, maybe we can get Ron drunk enough to profess his feelings,” George said, looking at Fred. 

“Oh, will you two give it up?” Ron said as he slid out of the booth following Bill and Charlie. He may not be far off from the drunken state as he felt kind of wobbly on his feet already.

Bill left enough muggle money on the table as they exited the pub. As they walked down the lane, Fred and George sandwiched Ron and put their arms around his shoulders. They managed to pull Charlie and Bill into their group shoulder hug as they walked back towards the Burrow.

“We’re gonna get drunk tonight!” George said gleefully.

“We’re already drunk tonight,” Fred chimed back.

“And all because our oldest bro is getting married!” Charlie chimed in.

“Who woulda thought we’d all be old enough someday to do something like this?” Bill asked as he laughed at the camaraderie. 

“Too bad Percy has to be the world’s biggest prat!” Fred shouted into the hills.

“He’ll come to his senses one day,” Bill reassured them.

“And then we’ll have to do this again!” Charlie said.

“Maybe Ron will be with Hermione then!” The twins were not going to let that go. 

“I hope she’s asleep by the time we get back,” Ron muttered.

“No! She needs to be awake! And so should Ginny.” Fred said.

“Yes, Ginny would love to join us!” George agreed.

“I don’t know guys, she’s still a bit young isn’t she?” Bill said.

Fred, George and Ron all burst out laughing. “I dare you to tell that to her face!” Ron said.

Bill and Charlie shared a confused look. For one evening, it was as if there wasn’t a war on, and they could just be carefree young adults. They entered the wards of the Burrow arm in arm, laughing and joking as brothers should.


	4. An Unseen Wound

DH MM: An Unseen Wound  
Hermione woke in the middle of the night from an unexpected nightmare. Even though they’d gotten Harry to safety from the Dursley’s, Hermione had just dreamed that they’d been back in the thick of the battle again. Only this time, she and Kingsley had remained near Tonks and Ron, the latter not as lucky as in real life. Bellatrix had managed to hex Ron, who was free falling to the ground when Hermione was startled awake. 

Her heart was racing from what she’d dreamed, and she decided to go downstairs and make some tea to settle her mind before attempting to sleep again. As she crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, she noticed the soft light from the oil lamp still ignited in the sitting room. Hermione quietly made her tea, and then walked over to sit in one of the well worn chairs.

She was not expecting to see Ron, sound asleep on the couch, with a long forgotten mug of his own on the coffee table. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a thin vest that had ridden up on his stomach as he slept. It was then that Hermione noticed a large gash above his right hip that looked angry, with a significant amount of dried blood around it. Setting her tea down, she got up to examine the wound closer, and through the dried blood she could tell the puncture was wider and deeper than it initially looked. 

How had he not noticed this? Hermione thought to herself. She couldn’t leave it like that, but wasn’t exactly sure what she needed to do on her own. Hermione decided to go upstairs and knock on Ron’s parent’s door to seek Mrs. Weasley’s help. Her knock was quiet, but abrupt, and she heard movement fairly quickly on the other side of the door. 

Mrs. Weasley opened the door, surprised to see Hermione standing there. “Hermione! What is it? Is everything alright?” she asked quietly.

“Er, yes, I’m sorry to wake you. I went down for a spot of tea, and Ron was sleeping on the couch. I noticed that he has a large cut above his hip- it’s visible from his sleeping position!” she added quickly. “I thought it best for you to look at it. There’s a lot of dried blood around it, and if he was duelling with the Lestranges, I...I thought you might want to tend to it.”

“Oh dear, yes, I’ll be right down. Can you grab the potion first aid kit and bandage set under the sink in the bathroom?” Mrs. Weasley asked as she reached for her robe.

Hermione nodded and headed for the bathroom. She met Mrs. Weasley downstairs. Mrs. Weasley knelt down and Hermione cast lumos to give her a better look. She had to stifle a gasp because the wandlight let on more than she had originally seen.

Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. She turned and picked up a bottle from the kit Hermione had gotten and picked up a small towel. She poured a few drops of the potion on the towel and began dabbing on the outer edge of the wound. Mrs. Weasley continued the dabbing motions and moved inward in a spiral motion. The potion had instantly taken away all the dried blood and had cleaned things up significantly. When she touched the open wound with the towel, Ron was startled awake.

“Ow! What the-? Mum? Hermione? What are you doing?” he asked.

“Ronald, how could you not tell me about this?” Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

He looked down and noticed the wound. “Oh, er, I didn’t know that was there.”

“It didn’t hurt?” Hermione said incredulously.

“No, I didn’t feel anything earlier.” Ron said, but then thought for a moment. “Actually, I did feel a throbbing pain when I came down for tea, but it wasn’t that bad,” he shrugged at his words.

It could have been because of the adrenaline and everything else that had happened, but it worried Hermione. “Ron, Tonks said Bellatrix was after her..do you think it was from her?”

“Maybe? I don’t know, there were a bunch of them surrounding us. I was only focusing on fighti- OW! Mum, that hurt!”

“I’m sorry, dear, but we need to make sure the cut is clean before I apply the dittany. Hermione, can you pull out the Wiggenweld potion? Mix 2 tablespoons with a cup of hot water, a squirt honey and a splash of lemon,” Mrs. Weasley directed. “Oh, and bring the teaspoon out. Ron, you should also take a small dose of blood replenishing potion, just in case.” Hermione did as she was told, and as she got up to prepare the concoction in the kitchen, her eyes met Ron’s. There was a slight look of embarrassment in them from her seeing his Mum tend to him, but also an appreciation that she was there. 

Hermione blushed as she prepared the drink in the kitchen. She quickly returned and knelt down by Ron, handing him the mug. She heard Mrs. Weasley tell him to drink up, and he did what he was told. Hermione watched carefully as Mrs. Weasley finally deemed the gash clean enough, and began applying dittany. 

“Hermione, dear, can you also get the blood replenishing potion and pour a teaspoon’s worth for Ron?” Hermione once again went to the potion kit and got the potion ready for Ron to take.

Unable to refrain from teasing him, she said, “Open wide,” as she moved the teaspoon towards his mouth, like a mother feeding their baby at mealtime. 

“Hermione, I can do it myself. Give me that!” Ron argued.

“No! It might spill! Honestly, just open your mouth.” Hermione said.

Ron opened his mouth to argue again, but Hermione was too quick and shoved the spoon between his lips, forcing him to swallow the syrup-like substance. She pulled the spoon back out of his mouth, and placed it in the empty mug, laughing at his bewildered reaction. 

Neither noticed Mrs. Weasley’s smug smile at the interaction, and she began covering the wound with fresh bandages. “There, Ronnie, you’re all set now! Next time, you should check for any other injuries before bed.” She gathered the loose items and returned them to the kit. She picked it up to bring back upstairs. “I suggest you two make your way back up to bed soon. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you,” Hermione said as Ron added,

“Night, Mum.” When she was gone, Ron rounded on Hermione, who sat down next to him on the sofa. “I can’t believe you did that!”

“Did what? Ask your Mum to tend to the wound?” Hermione chided.

“Yes! I could have taken care of it if you’d just woken me up.”

“It’s fine, Ron. I learned a bit from it,” she lowered her voice, “you never know what we might need to know when we’re on the hunt, and I’m not well versed in Magical first aid. Plus, it was sweet to watch your Mum taking care of you.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “I guess.” His tone softened a bit when he said, “Thanks for making the Wiggenweld mix. It actually tasted just how Mum used to make it when we were younger.”

“Oh, well that’s good. I honestly just guessed at the measurements.” Hermione blushed at his words. “Well, I suppose we should get back up to bed, provided you aren’t hiding any other wounds?” 

“I’m all clean. You can check if you don’t believe me, though.” Ron had meant it as a joke, but he immediately turned bright red when he saw Hermione’s face and realized the insinuation it might have made. “Er, I only meant- nevermind. Night, Hermione.” Ron got up quickly and headed up towards the stairs, too afraid to look back.

Hermione was still reeling from his reaction as he walked away. If he only knew...


	5. Don't Look

DH MM: No, please! No, no, no, no & Don’t look.  
They hit the ground hard as they appeared in the middle of the forest. Ron was splayed out on the ground, his shoulder bleeding profusely. “No, please! No no no no. Harry, get the dittany out of my bag! Hurry!” She turned her attention back to Ron. 

Harry was fumbling and taking far too long, and Hermione had taken off the ministry robes to help mop up and control the bleeding. Finally, she summoned the bottle out of Harry’s hands and began administering droplets to the separated skin. It took a few moments, but she was finally relieved when she saw the beginning of a repair being made on his body. 

Ron had appeared to lose consciousness, but Hermione checked for a pulse and that was still strong. She continued to tend to the wound, while instructing Harry to set up the tent. When she was finally convinced she could leave his side for a few moments, Hermione got up and began using charms to set up wards to protect them.

She explained to Harry what had happened, where they were and why they were there, and helped him set up the tent. “Here, give me your robes,” she said. 

“Er, alright, why?” Harry said as he lifted his own Ministry robes off his head and handed them to her.

Instead of answering, Hermione took them and brought them over to Ron, placing them under his head to give him a sort of pillow to rest on. At least it made him look a bit more comfortable. She turned her attention back to helping Harry. She checked the inside of the tent, where she saw Harry setting the beaded bag on the table. 

“Will you help me move Ron to the bed over there?” Hermione asked.

“Sure,” Harry said. He followed her outside. 

Once Ron was laying on the bottom bunk, Hermione put a blanket over him, and moved a chair over to sit beside him, waiting for him to wake up. 

“Harry, are there any old tattered blankets over there? I need to fashion a sling to support Ron’s arm while his shoulder continues to heal.”

“Er…” Harry went over to the pile of blankets, and picked the oldest one he could find. “How’s this.”

“That will work,” she said as he handed it to her. Her home economic skills were not very strong, but she was able to sever the blanket into smaller pieces that she could tie together once it was on.

Finally, Ron began to stir. His eyes opened and he looked around. When he saw Hermione, he asked “Where are we?” He then tried to sit up, but Hermione stopped him abruptly.

“No! Let me help you. You shouldn’t use your right arm yet!”

“It’s fine, Hermione,” He went to look down, but Hermione stopped him again.

“No! Don’t look. Ron, I’m so sorry! You splinched your shoulder when we were trying to get rid of Yaxley. He knows about Grimmauld Place. We can’t go back. That’s why we're in the middle of nowhere in the tent.” Tears began pouring down her face. “You- you lost a lot of blood. The bleeding finally stopped and the dittany has repaired most of it, but- I’m so sorry! I did what I could.”

The pain began catching up to him as he winced at trying to move his arm slightly. “Here,” Hermione continued, “Put this on. It will help support your shoulder while you finish healing.” She leaned in to place the fabric around him and tie it on his neck.

“Er, thanks,” Ron said, relishing in how close she was to him. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, Hermione. Thanks for keeping me alive.” It was a weak attempt at a joke.   
He never could think straight when she was this close. When she pulled away, he noticed Harry lingering behind her, locket in hand. That was all he needed to refocus them from his current injury. He turned to Harry then, nodding towards the locket. “So...now what?” Just like that, the tiny moment was broken and reality set back in.


	6. Wish You Were Here

DH MM: Wish you were here  
“Hermione, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now,” Ron said. They were at the Burrow, under the shade of Hermione’s favorite tree. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to go on.

“Oh?”

“I fancy you, Hermione. I have for a while, now,” he said confidently.

“You- you do?” Hermione asked him.

“Yeah. I was hoping that maybe you felt the same?”

“Yes, I do,” she said breathlessly. “I’ve been waiting for you to come to your senses and kiss me for years,” she said as Ron’s lips crashed into her own…

Things were just getting good when Hermione woke up abruptly. She refused to open her eyes, and willed the dream to keep going, despite how ridiculous it all sounded. Ron would never be that forward, and let’s be honest, neither would she. Not that any of that mattered. 

Hermione finally opened her eyes and stared up at the bunk above her. The one that was originally hers before Ron left. I can’t even relish in the dream because I’m constantly reminded of the fact that he’s not here. She’d been sleeping in his bed ever since he’d left, trying to feel close to him. His scent had since faded from the blankets and pillow, and now she was just left with the comfort of knowing that that’s where he’d been before he’d abandoned them. Abandoned her. 

Hermione missed him so much, and every time she thought of him it felt like she couldn’t breathe. She’d turned to anger to help mask the sadness, but it was always there. Harry couldn’t even distract her from the big gaping hole that Ron had left in her heart. It was an emptiness that consumed her. Some days she could barely function, and if it wasn’t for the impending doom and constant fear of being caught, she’d probably lay there in the bed and let the depression consume her.

She wasn’t sure when she’d let herself become so dependent on him that her own independence had become threatened by his absence. That was definitely not healthy. The thought made her shake the sadness from her mind as she got up to go check on Harry. She noticed daybreak happening in the tent flap, and figured it was time to switch the watch. 

Hermione made herself some tea, and took the mug out as she went to check on Harry. Only he wasn’t there. Oh, no. She quickly checked the wards that were all still intact.  
“Harry?” she called, She went back in and checked the tent again. Maybe he’d gone in and she hadn’t noticed. No response.

Fear was beginning to build up inside her. “Harry,” she called again, but a bit louder. “Harry, this isn’t funny. Where are you?”

Then, she heard her name come from some place in the distance. It sounded warbley, which told her he was outside the wards. She didn’t move at first, not trusting that the sound was actually his voice, until it finally became clearer. 

“Hermione! Are you awake?” She saw Harry appear from a thicket. “Oh, there you are! Guess what!”

“Harry where have you been?!” Her heart was racing. “I thought you’d been captured! How could you just leave!”

“Hermione, it’s alright! More than alright, actually.” He turned around and she heard him whisper something, when Ron walked out of the thicket carrying the sword.

His face lit up when he saw her, and he was grinning from ear to ear. Hermione was so shocked at the sight of him that the mug of tea slipped from her hands and landed on the cold earth at her feet. She looked from Ron to Harry, as if looking for confirmation. Harry nodded, “He’s real, don’t worry.”

Harry’s words snapped her out of her shock. She’d never felt so elated, but so angry at the same time. The emotions were conflicting in her head, but the anger won out. There was no way that Ron was just going to waltz back in here like nothing happened.

“Don’t worry?” she rounded on Harry first. “Did you really just tell me not to worry? Harry, I woke up and you were nowhere to be found! You clearly left the wards, and somehow you find Ron and bring him back here, and you tell me not to worry?! Her voice was getting higher and louder as she continued talking.

“And you! You left us for six weeks and you come back here with a smile on your face? You have no idea what we’ve been through. WE COULD HAVE DIED AND YOU’D HAVE NEVER SEEN US AGAIN, BUT YOU’RE HERE AND YOU’RE SMILING?!” Hot, angry tears poured down her face as her feet were stomping towards Ron. She didn’t know whether she wanted to hug him or hit him.   
“I can’t believe you!” she said as she attempted to shove him backwards. Even when she wasn’t half-starved, there would have been a small chance of her actually moving his tall, masculine form, and she certainly didn’t budge him now. She kept trying to push him and some of her shoves turned into slaps against his chest and his shoulders. It didn’t take long for Hermione to finally tire herself out and collapse with her arms around him in a half hearted hug. 

It was short lived as she pulled away before he could wrap his arms around her. “I hate you. And you’re mental if you think I’m going to forgive you for this.” She turned and walked away from him, entering the tent again. 

Harry and Ron followed her into the tent, as Harry said to Hermione, “Ron saved my life, if you’d care to hear the story?”

Hermione looked at Harry, and refused to acknowledge Ron’s presence in the room. “I’m listening, but ONLY because I want to know what stupid thing you did this time.”

So she sat back and listened, keeping her stony demeanor the entire time. The only instance when her heart swelled was when Ron talked about the tiny ball of light, and hearing her voice. She certainly wouldn’t let him know it, but maybe, just maybe, she’d forgive him sooner than she was letting on. It was the first time she’d finally felt at peace in so long, and it was all because he’d returned.


	7. You don't get to say anything to me

DH MM: You don’t get to say anything to me.  
Hermione had taken over for Harry’s watch. He clearly couldn’t be trusted after taking off after that stupid silver doe. He’d be dead if Ron hadn’t found him. Ron. He was really back. She was still struggling to process everything that had happened in those few short hours. But the one thing she did know is that she was absolutely livid with him. Waltzing back to the campsite with Harry all like, “Look at me! We’ve got the sword, and I saved Harry and destroyed the Horcrux. Didn’t you miss me?”

Hermione shook her head. Okay, maybe I’m seeing what I want to see in this whole situation, but still. He just can’t come back here like nothing’s happened and expect me to welcome him with open arms! Sure, she’d reacted a bit harshly, but all the pain and hurt had instantly turned to fury when she saw him. As much as part of her wanted to be okay with Ron being back, she was still too hurt to even think about reconciling with him. 

Hermione continued stewing in her thoughts for a long time, recasting the warming charm whenever it started to weaken. The hours dragged on every day, time feeling like it was going perpetually slow. Hermione hadn’t noticed when the tent flap opened, but she stiffened when she felt a body sit down next to hers.

“I brought you some tea,” Ron said quietly. Hermione refused to look at him. She saw him extend the tea over to her, and she had half a mind to just let him hold it there, or swat it on the ground, but she could do with something to drink, if for nothing but to give her stomach the feeling of being full. She wordlessly took the mug from him.

Ron stayed there, and Hermione didn’t know how to feel. She finally decided that she’d rather him just try talking so she could end the awkwardness she felt and go back to full blown anger.

“Hermione…” he started. 

And there it was. “No. You don’t get to say anything to me.” She waited for him to try and continue. She was almost willing him to try. But he didn’t.

“You left, Ron. Left us here alone.” Hermione cast muffliato towards the tent. She didn’t want Harry overhearing this. “Left me alone. We promised each other we’d be there for Harry no matter what. We’d help him see it through. And then you left.” Hermione kept reiterating the leaving part, just in case he wasn’t aware. “What if we died and I never got to see you again? What if something happened to you? You have no idea what it’s been like.”

There was so much else Hermione wanted to say to him. She wanted to scream at him. Her parents were supposedly safe in Australia, and she left to do an impossible task with the two other people who meant the world to her. Meant the world in two different ways. And in this instance, Ron meant so much more to her than Harry. She thought she’d made that clear. But this whole thing felt like when Ron was with Lavender, only ten times worse. There’d been no contact. There couldn’t be. She wasn’t sure how she’d managed to get by this far with the depressed feelings she’d been starting to fall into. 

Ron held her entire heart, and maybe that was Hermione’s fault. Letting it happen. She shouldn’t have been so foolish to give that to him without any collateral. Hermione could only guess at how he felt, and she was realizing that that wasn’t enough anymore. She needed to know where she stood.

“I know I’m sorry’s not enough, and I’ll give you as much time and space as you need. Just wanted you to know,” Ron muttered the last part.

“No, it’s not enough. I can’t do this anymore.”

“I understand.”

Hermione finally looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time. He looked like hell, but that wasn’t what she cared about. “You’re not even going to fight me on this?”

“You just told me I don’t get to say anything to you.” He didn’t hide the confusion.

“So you’re just going to let me walk away from...from whatever this is- I mean- was?”

‘That’s not- no- I’m trying not to make things worse! Hermione, I fucked up, I know it. For reasons that I can’t- I’m not ready to explain to you yet. But I swear to you there was never once a second where you weren’t on my mind. You can go on hating me for as long as you need to, I deserve it. But no matter how long you hate me for this, it’s- nevermind. I’m not going to stop trying to make this up to you. I just needed you to know that.”

Ron stood up and walked back into the tent. Hermione was still mad, but Ron’s words continued to echo in her mind. What was he going to say? Why was he so infuriating? Even when he was apologizing, he still made her reel over unspoken words. Would they ever figure this out? Or were they destined to dance around each other forever? 

Hermione canceled the muffliato charm and wrapped her arms around her knees as she tried to put everything about the current situation and the last few months aside. She attempted to focus on the happier moments they’d shared. Hope was what she needed right now, and if she couldn’t be useful to the hunt, she might as well attempt to indulge her own wants and wishes from the times that they’d seemed just on the cusp of something. She loved him as much as she hated him, and she had to accept that there was no longer any way of denying that now that he’d returned.


	8. The Least Loved

DH MM: The Least Loved  
Ron had been back for five days, and Hermione still couldn’t allow herself to outwardly show she was happy he was back. Of course she was, but that didn’t take away the pain she’d felt when he was gone. The hurt of him leaving her and thinking she was really choosing Harry over him. 

It was the middle of the night, and she should have been sleeping, but she couldn’t. Harry was out on watch, and judging by the lack of snores coming from the bunk above her, Ron wasn’t sleeping either. She got up to use the bathroom and when she came out she could hear them talking. Ron must have joined Harry at some point. Ever curious as to what they were talking about, Hermione grabbed a book and tiptoed to the chair closest to the tent flap. She wrapped herself in a blanket and pretended to read. 

“Ron,” she heard Harry say. “I know I promised not to bring up the locket, but..you don’t honestly think you’re the least loved by your family, or by us, do you?”

Hermione didn’t realize how close she was leaning. What happened with the locket? Ron only said he destroyed it. Was there more he hadn’t told her?

“Least loved...unloved now, probably...Dunno. Sometimes it feels like it,” Ron admitted to his best friend. He knew when he came back he’d need to be more open with them.

Did the locket tell him that? Why would he think that he wasn’t loved? Hermione felt her heart break even more. He had to know it wasn’t true. How could he not see the love his family felt for him? 

“Least loved and unloved aren’t the same thing. And none of it’s true, mate. Your parents love you so much your Dad helped you with the ghoul and your Mum was doing everything she could to prevent you from leaving.”

Ron was silent so Harry continued. “Bill loves you so much he took you in. If he didn’t he would have kicked you out when you showed up on his doorstep, Percy-” Ron gave him a glare, “I know, I know, but Percy wrote you that letter in fifth year. He clearly cares, too, even if his reasoning was off. Charlie loved you enough to come running without hesitation when we needed to get rid of Norbert first year. The twins, well, they’ve got an odd way of showing it, but they did give you the book, didn’t they? They want to see it happen, too. And Ginny will kill me if she knows I told you, but you’re her favorite sibling. After you got poisoned, she said she didn’t know what she’d do if she lost you. I reckon you’re the George to her Fred in a sense.”

Hermione wanted to go out there so badly, to join in with what Harry was saying, but she stayed frozen to her spot. He couldn’t know she was listening, and she was supposed to be mad at him.  
“I guess,” she heard Ron say hesitantly. He had such a hard time believing his words. 

“We were lost without you. Sometimes we went days without even speaking to each other. Hermione-” Harry thought carefully about his words, “She was really torn up, and sometimes I couldn’t get her out of it. I don’t know how you do it. She’s only mad because she cares. And she’s hurt. You have to tell her-”

“I can’t. Not now. She wouldn’t believe me anyways,” Ron said.

Harry let out a breath of frustration. “Listen, just promise me you know that it’s not true. You were the person I’d miss most in fourth year, remember? Reckon you still are, even if you might share it with your sister. I know, I know! I’m sorry, but it’s still true.”

“Thanks, mate,” Ron said. Hermione could hear the relief in his voice, and hoped there was a hint of a smile on his face.

She knew then that she had to stop the silent treatment. He’d clearly suffered enough, and so had she. It was time for them to find their way back to each other.


	9. Come back here right now

DH MM: Cheeky, Come back here right now, & What was that noise?  
Hermione had just come in from watch, having switched with Harry. Ron was sitting at the table. He was flipping through one of the books that Hermione brought with them, and was writing something on the parchment next to the book. He hadn’t noticed that she’d entered the tent.

She stopped just inside the entrance of the tent and was staring at him, holding a pile of books that she’d taken to help pass the time. Her heart did a little flutter and her stomach flipped as she watched him work. He’d been trying so hard to prove his worth since he’d returned, even despite her refusal to acknowledge any of it, or him. At first, it had annoyed her, the anger still tainting her mind. This was the first time she felt no anger or hurt since he’d returned. 

Had she..forgiven him? She thought long and hard, still rooted to her spot, and realized that yes, she had. It was hard to stay mad at the person you were unequivocally in love with. Hermione knew that it was only a matter of time until she let this go. He was, she knew, the only one for her. There’d been nights when Harry tried to allude that the locket had changed him in an attempt to get Hermione to see reason and forgive him, but she needed to hear it from Ron, not Harry. Plus, it was easier to stay mad if she tried not to listen. 

Hermione now knew deep down that there was more to what made him leave than a stupid row with Harry. He was too loyal to let a petty argument get between them. Too invested to let all of their late night conversations go without a glance back. What did the locket say to you? She wondered to herself as she was reminded of the whispers it placed in her own mind.

One of the books she was holding had slipped out of her hand and made a loud thump on the ground. Harry pulled the flap back instantly to make sure Ron and Hermione hadn’t gotten in another row. “What was that noise?”

“N-nothing, Harry. I just dropped my book,” Hermione said quickly.

“Oh, alright. I just thought- nevermind.” He closed the flap and went back to his watch.

Hermione looked up to see Ron staring at her pensively now. When she met his eyes he immediately lowered his and said, “Sorry. Did you want to use the table? I’ll just go over here.” 

He got up and began walking away, towards the bunks, when Hermione said, “No. Come back here right now.” She realized how crass her words must have sounded when he froze. “Please? I’d like to talk.”

“Oh, er, alright then.” He came back toward her and they both sat on the couch. She silently cast muffliato so their conversation could be private.

“I’m really happy you’re back.” she said.

“You are?” Ron looked surprised.

“Yes.”

“Are...are you still mad at me?” he asked hesitantly. He quickly followed with, “Not that you shouldn’t be or anything. You have every right still. I was an arse.”

“No. I mean, yes, you were, but I’m not angry anymore.”

Ron physically relaxed and he gave her a small smile. “I’ll still never stop trying to make it up to you.”

Hermione smiled playfully at him for the first time in who knew how long. “Hmm..so does that mean I can ask for all sorts of requests just to have you do things for me?”

“Cheeky little witch,” Ron said through a chuckle. “You know I’d do anything for you, yeah?”

“I’m starting to believe that, yes. You don’t need to, though.”

He looked away. “Sure I do.”

“No. Ron, you came back. That’s all I wanted. All I needed, really. You never stopped trying to get back to us, did you?”

“You actually listened to my story?”

“Of course I did! I still wanted to know despite hating you,” she smiled, letting him know that her use of hate really wasn’t as true as it sounded.

“Oh. Brilliant,” he said.

Something came over Hermione then, causing a strong desire to hug Ron. So she did. They’d been given a second chance with his return, and she wasn’t going to ruin it. Ron wrapped her up in his own arms, as Hermione whispered in his ear, “I hope someday we can really talk about what made you leave, but I’ll understand if you’re not ready to share that with me yet. Just promise you’ll talk to me from now on before storming out. I don’t think my heart could take that again.”

Ron was grateful that Hermione didn’t push him for an explanation. Despite everything they’d been through, there was a deeper connection and understanding there, even if they continued to dance around each other physically. “I promise, Hermione. I’m not going anywhere.”


	10. I don't think I've ever loved someone this much before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED: This has an added moment at the beginning

Shell Cottage: “I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much”

Ron busted the door open, carrying Hermione. Bill was trying to get information out of Dean and Luna as Fleur was tending to Griphook and Ollivander on the couch. All heads turned towards the door when it opened. 

“Help her. Please help her!” Ron yelled frantically. It didn’t matter if the attention was already on him. Hermione was unconscious in his arms and he was terrified that he’d lost her. He was too fraught with worry to even have the sanity to check.

Fleur made her way toward the staircase. “Follow me,” she said quickly.  
Ron carried Hermione up the stairs and set her down on the spare bed that Fleur pointed to. She rushed across the hall to get all of the potions and medical things she could find.

“What ‘appened?” she asked. 

“What does it look like happened?” Ron lashed out. “She was tortured. Cruciatus! Please do something. Save her. YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!” Tears were streaming down his face as he pulled at his hair. He was so helpless, not knowing what to do. “Please wake up, Hermione, please. You have to wake up! I can’t-”

“RON!” Bill yelled at the doorway. It was enough to snap Ron out of his frenzy as he looked at his brother. “Come with me.”

“No! I can’t leave her.” Ron bent down and held Hermione’s hand. It was cool to the touch. Oh god, no. Please, no.

“Ron, your hands!” Fleur said as she noticed how badly torn up his hands were from clawing at the cellar walls.

Even though Ron was taller than Bill, his older brother walked over and pulled him up. “Ron, I promise you can go back to her, but right now you need to come with me. I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

Ron stared at him, trying to see through his words for any misleading cues. “There is an extra bottle of dittany under ze sink,” Fleur said over her shoulder.

He got up and reluctantly followed Bill across the hall. “Wash your hands,” Bill said as he got the extra dittany bottle. Once Ron had cleaned them, Bill began pouring droplets of dittany and his hands began to heal.

“You should just leave them,” Ron said under his breath as he continued to look over Bill’s shoulder at what Fleur was doing across the hall.

“Absolutely not. There’s no reason for it,” Bill said to him. 

“Yes, there is! It’s a reminder that I couldn’t help her. I tried to switch spots with her! And then they locked us up and I couldn’t get to her. I tried. I tried so hard!” Ron’s voice was raspy from all the yelling he’d done.

“Ron, I don’t know what exactly happened, but you’ve got to get yourself under control. You can’t help her if you’re driving yourself crazy with guilt and worry. When she does wake up, she’s going to need you to be strong for her. You don’t want her to wake up right now and hear you like this.” Bill tried to console his youngest brother.

“You don’t understand!” Ron argued.

“Maybe I don’t, but I’m telling you you’re not going to help her like this, and if I need to slap some sense into you, I will!” Bill said threateningly. It was enough to get Ron’s attention. 

“Fine. I’m good, can I go back in there now?”

Bill stared at his brother for a moment. “Only if you can keep yourself under control. Help Fleur if she needs it or stay out of her way and let her work. She will kick you out if you can’t stay calm.”  
He waited for the comprehension of his words to reach Ron’s eyes. When he was satisfied, he moved out of the way and watched his brother sprint back across the hall. They’d been through hell, whatever it was, and Bill hoped beyond measure that Hermione would be okay, too. Not just for her own sake, but for his distraught and broken brother as well.

*********************************  
Ron was sitting at the table in Shell Cottage, clutching a mug of cold tea. Fleur was tending to Hermione, who hadn’t woken up yet. It’d been thirty hours since they’d appeared on the sandy beach, the wind whipping through the air. Ron hadn’t slept at all. Aside from the loo, this was the first time Ron had left Hermione’s side, and that was only because Fleur insisted he take a break. 

Bill slid into a chair across from him. The worry Bill could see etched on Ron’s face was different than a few months ago, when he showed up injured and alone. 

“Fleur just checked her vitals again. They’re still strong.” Bill waited for Ron to respond, but he continued to stare into the mug. “She’ll wake up soon. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but you have to try not to worry.”

“That’s easy for you to say. What if it were reversed, and it was Fleur in that situation? How would you feel if I told you not to worry?” Ron snapped at Bill. 

Bill stared back at his youngest brother. “Fair point.” He hated seeing Ron this way. He’d suspected there was something more between Ron and Hermione for some time, though it seemed neither had acted on anything. Maybe things had changed after Ron had left after Christmas.

“Sorry,” Ron said when Bill didn’t respond to his lashing out. “It’s just, I don’t know what I’d do if she-” Ron bent his head down, letting the fringe of his hair cover his face. “I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much,” he whispered.

Bill sat there for a while, Ron’s words ringing in his ears. When had his little brother grown up? Finally, Bill asked, “Have you told her?”

Ron looked up at his older brother. “What? I- No, not-”

“You should,” Bill said simply. 

“But the war-” Ron interjected.

“Sod the war. Ron, you saw what the war’s done. If you really feel the way you say you do, then don’t wait.

“I don’t know…” Ron said. What, Hermione was just supposed to miraculously wake up, and he’d spill his heart out to her? He could hear her now: ‘Honestly, Ron, are you just telling me this because you thought I was dead? Well, I’m not. The mission still needs to come first.’ Then what? He couldn’t take that sort of rejection. Not after everything else they’d been through. No, he’d keep her as his best friend until after this was all over. If there was an after..

“Ron!” he heard Fleur call from upstairs. “She’s waking! Come quickly.” Ron stood up so fast he knocked the mug over and tea splattered across the table. He looked at Bill

“I’ll get this, You go,” Bill said as Ron took off up the stairs. He ran past Fleur and into the small guest bedroom to Hermione’s side. He knelt by the side of the bed, and took Hermione’s hand in his. She stirred at his touch and he saw her eyes flutter.

“It’s okay, Hermione. You’re safe now, we’re safe. It’s going to be okay.” Ron said gently.

“R-Ron?” Hermione whispered, her voice rough and raspy.

“I’m here. I’m right here.” He watched her carefully, as she was blinking and trying to keep her eyes open and focused. She made a movement that pulled his hand toward her, and attempted to move over on the bed. Hermione immediately winced and groaned at the pain her attempt had caused.

“Shh, it’s okay. Let me help you. Tell me what you need.” Ron was only mildly aware that Fleur was watching in the doorway, ready to jump in and assess, but trying to give them a moment before doing so.

“Y-You..” Speaking seemed to be just as painful as movement for Hermione. No doubt from all the screaming. Ron shuddered at the thought, but pushed it out of his mind so he could focus on her.  
“Me?” he asked in return. She nodded slightly and he felt her hand pat the bed lightly. “D- Do you want me to, uh, lay with you?” 

“Yes,” she whispered. Ron knew she’d need to be moved, so he turned to Fleur then. Not sure if she could be moved over, or if Bill and Fleur would even be okay with that.

Fleur entered the room and said, “We’ll move her togezzer in a moment, but first I need to check a few things.” Ron nodded as Fleur set to work. She asked Hermione questions about her pain level, vision, and if she could feel certain parts of her body, all while keeping to yes or no questions. “I will need to give Hermione more potions to keep ze pain down so she eez comfortable. We can move her to ze side now if that eez what she wants?” Hermione nodded at Fleur’s words.

Ron helped move her gently, and helped prop her up a bit.Once they were sure she was comfortable, Fleur finished giving Hermione a new dose of potions, and left the two alone, partially closing the door. Ron sat on the bed and placed his arm carefully around her. Hermione was able to lean against him as he took her hand in his.

“Hermione,” Ron started, not exactly sure what he was going to say, what with Bill’s words still echoing in his mind. “I’m so glad you’re alright. I was so worried. Harry and I both were. We-”

“Ron,” Hermione whispered. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For keeping me alive.” Ron looked at her questioningly. “I could hear you.”

“Oh. Er, yeah, I was pretty mental in that cellar.” They were both silent. “It should have been me.”

“No.”

“Hermione-”

“I am not arguing with you about this.” Her whisper was turning into a hiss.

“Okay.” As much as Ron loved that she was still here to bicker with, he knew now wasn’t the time. 

After a while, Hermione spoke again. “Please stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ron said as he gave her a gentle squeeze. It may not have been the confession he’d said to Bill earlier, but for now, holding her in his arms was enough.


	11. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shell Cottage

Shell Cottage: The Waiting Game  
“She ‘as sustained a lot of internal damage, but I think I ‘ave got it under control,” Fleur said to Ron once she finished casting a number of spells and poured numerous potions down Hermione’s throat. “She eez stable for now.”

“When will she wake up?” Ron asked desperately, sitting vigil in the tiny chair at her bedside.

“It eez ‘ard to say,” Fleur said. “I will be downstairs if you need anything.” 

Ron nodded, but didn’t look back towards the door. His eyes stayed fixated on Hermione. “Please wake up. Hermione, you have to wake up,” Ron whispered when he was alone. She lay unmoving, her breaths soft and faint as her chest only rose ever so slightly with each inhale.

“There’s so much I haven’t told you. I promise if you wake up, I’ll be straight with you. We’ve had too many close calls. Please don’t leave me. Not yet. We can’t do this without you. I can’t do this without you.”

Ron sat quietly in the chair. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep, not until he knew she was going to be okay. Until he heard her voice again, and saw her eyes open. In an effort to pass the time and keep himself calm, he tried to revisit all their shared memories together. He needed to give himself some sort of hope. 

As he worked his way through those past moments with her in his mind, he realized just how stupid he’d been. In hindsight now, he could see that maybe there really was more to the two of them than he’d ever allowed himself to believe. How could he have been so blind?

Instead of the calming effect he’d been hoping for, the terror began to seep back through his veins. What if he’d missed his chance? And she’d never know how much he loved her? How much he needed her? 

Ron felt sick. He didn’t want to leave her side, but he needed to get to the loo. He made it to the doorway before he was overcome with a bout of dizziness that knocked him on his arse. Ron lost track of where he was, and he thought there was a good chance that he passed out briefly, because the next thing he remembered was that he was laying on the floor in the hallway, choked sobs escaping his lips. 

Bill was the one who found Ron lying there, and knelt down next to him. “Ron? What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Bill got up to check on Hermione, dreading that he was going to walk in there and see that she was no longer breathing. He checked her over and felt a strong pulse against her neck. That was better than when Fleur left her a few hours earlier. Thank Merlin.

He walked back out and returned to his younger brother. “Ron, she’s still breathing. Her pulse is even stronger than it was before. I know how terrifying this is, but you’ve got to be strong. She’s going to be okay.

“You don’t know that! Nobody knows that!” Ron cried. He didn’t care who heard him right now. Didn’t care how weak or inferior he looked or felt. His entire life was laying on that bed in there, and he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her.

“I know, Ron, really. C’mon, let’s get back in that room.” Bill was able to get Ron to stand up and back in the chair next to Hermione. 

“How could anyone do that to someone else. What if she wakes up and her brain is all messed up, like Neville’s parents? What if she’s never the same again? How could anyone want to torture someone that badly?” Ron let it all out. Every fear and worry.

Bill looked at his brother. Ten years his junior, yet wise beyond his years, and still with the kindest heart he’d ever seen. “I know it’s not fair. Evil exists in this world and it’s awful. It’s why we’re all fighting so hard. ‘S why Hermione’s fighting so hard.”

“She shouldn’t have to. It’ shoulda been me,” Ron said again.

“No, Ron, you have to stop playing the ‘what if’ game. This is what happened. It doesn't make it right, but you have to start thinking forward again. What would Hermione want you to do right now?”

Ron was silent.

“Just be here for her. I’ll bring you some food, when’s the last time you’ve eaten? And then you need to sleep. It may help you pass the time. I won’t make you leave her, but you’ve got to take care of yourself. You can’t take care of her if you don’t take care of yourself.”

Bill’s words had finally cut through the fog that had surrounded Ron’s mind. Bill was right. He was always right. Ron wiped away at the dried tear stains on his face, and nodded. “Okay. I’m sorry, I just- I can’t imagine what’ll happen- she has to be okay.”

“She will be.” Bill got up to go fetch Ron some food. Ron reached out to hold Hermione’s hand, and noticed it was warmer than it was earlier. That was a good sign, right?

Ron continued to tell himself to stay strong. Bill was right. Hermione would need him to be strong. He could do that for her. He had to.


	12. I don't want you to leave my side

Shell Cottage: I don’t want you to leave my side.  
Now that Hermione was finally awake and going to be alright, Ron could finally breathe. He’d lost track of how long he’d been awake, only catching short naps when he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Fleur had given Hermione another round of potions, and Hermione had insisted that Ron go take a shower and relax. She was insistent that he needed to take time for himself.

So he’d gone downstairs to properly eat something first, and now he’d just gotten out of the shower. Ron had just gotten dressed, and was running the towel through his damp hair when he heard the blood curdling scream. He grabbed his wand and moved as fast as he could to Hermione’s room. 

She was thrashing in the bed, sweat covering her skin. Her face was twisted in pain, gasps and screams escaping her lips. “Hermione!” Ron called. It wasn’t until she didn’t respond that Ron realized she was still sleeping, and having a night terror. He ran to her side and pulled her into his arms gently. “Hermione, wake up, please! It’s okay. You’re safe. Please, wake up.” 

Hermione made a jolt and her eyes opened. She looked around frantically, trying to make sense of where she was. “..It’s okay. You’re safe. It wasn’t real. You’re at Shell Cottage. No one can hurt you here,” she heard Ron say. It was when Hermione registered that Ron was holding her in his arms, and she could hear the ocean waves crash against the sand through the window that she relaxed.

Neither had realized that Fleur, Harry, Dean, and Luna had all come running when they heard her anguish and pain until Fleur entered the room, followed by Harry, who sat on the end of the bed. Dean and Luna, satisfied that Hermione was okay, made themselves scarce once more.

“Eez everything okay, Hermione?” Fleur asked. Hermione nodded feebly. “Are you sure you don’t want ze dreamless sleep?”

“No!” Hermione said quickly. “No, please. It makes me so drowsy when I wake up and I want to be conscious. I need to start healing quickly. And...and I need to get used to sleeping without it. I refuse to become dependent on it.”

“You cannot rush ze healing process, Hermione. “Your body went through a terrible trauma.” She looked at Harry and Ron then. “You better not be planning on leaving again so soon.” 

Harry refused to meet Fleur’s eyes, so Ron spoke up instead. “No, we aren’t going anywhere until she’s better.”

“I still do not like any of zis, but I cannot make you do anything.” Fleur threw her hands in the air. “I will be downstairs if you need anything.”

Harry looked at Hermione as Fleur left. “Are you sure you’re okay, Hermione?” she nodded. “When you’re feeling up to it, I want to talk to you two. I’ve got some ideas to move forward. It can wait a little while, but I don’t want him to get too far ahead of us. I’ll be in the other room.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Hermione said weakly. Harry closed the door behind him as he left. 

Ron held her silently for a while before asking, “Are you alright? What do you need?”

“I’m-I’m okay,” Hermione said. “It was awful. I was back there, but this time it wasn’t me. She’d given me to Greyback and took you instead. I had to watch. Why does it have to be worse in my nightmares? I’ve already lived it..” Ron squeezed her tighter as she spoke.

“I know. It’s going to be okay. She’ll never be able to get you again. Not while I’m around.” Ron tried to reassure her.

“But isn’t that the point? I’d rather it be me than you.” Hermione said determinedly.

“No, Hermione, I would never let that happen to you again.” Ron said sternly.

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can try.” 

They sat quietly, watching the sun set out the window. At one point, Hermione had moved over a bit on the bed, and Ron had gotten more comfortable, but his arms never once left her in the process.

“Do you think you’ll be able to try and sleep again?” Ron asked. “You really do need the rest.”

“I think so. Will you stay with me? I don’t want you to leave my side,” she said shyly.

He wanted to tell her he’d do anything for her, but instead he settled on, “Of course. Anything that might help prevent another nightmare.”

“Thank you.” Hermione nuzzled closer into his chest and got comfortable. It didn’t take her long to succumb to sleep, and as Ron lay there, he couldn’t help but think of how perfect it was. He’d give anything to stay like this forever. 

Ron had cast a silencing charm on the door in case another nightmare wrestled it’s way into Hermione’s mind. It wasn’t necessary though. While she still tossed and turned a bit in his arms, she was able to sleep through the night with no issue, and so had Ron. Something neither had done in months.


	13. Healing Takes Time

Shell Cottage: Healing Takes Time  
Ron was sitting in the chair next to Hermione’s bed at Shell Cottage. She was able to stay awake for longer periods of time, and the pain was starting to lessen. Ron rarely left her side, afraid she may relapse and fall unconscious if he was gone for too long. He’d even begun taking over the potion regimen for Fleur, since Griphook had started to become more demanding of her time. It was the least Ron could do for bringing so many bodies into her home.

He looked up as Hermione winced and made to touch the scar on her neck. The knife had definitely been cursed, Bill had confirmed it, and it was taking a long time for the wound to heal. The good news was the ointment Fleur had was working, especially when paired with the other potions Hermione was taking. 

The slice looked angry and red, and was still puffy and swollen around the spot where the knife had cut through her skin. “Is it time to apply more ointment?” Ron asked as he checked his watch. He hadn’t yet helped her put it on. It was something Fleur still insisted she do.

Hermione nodded and said, “It’s starting to burn again. At least the burning doesn’t hurt as much as it did two days ago.”

“That is good. It’s still red, but not as bad, either. I think Fleur is busy with Griphook. Er, I can help if you want me to?” He asked cautiously.

“Umm...are you sure?” Hermione asked tentatively.

“Yes, I don’t mind, Hermione, really.” Ron got up to get the ointment from the opposite bedside table.

Hermione looked relieved. “Okay, I’ll squeeze it onto your hand because I know how much she uses. If there’s not enough, the skin sticks to it and makes it worse. I’d rather overuse than under.”

Ron could tell Hermione was nervous. She was incredibly self conscious about it, and Ron was pretty sure it caused her more pain than she was letting on. “Don’t worry, Hermione, I’ll be gentle.” He let Hermione put the ointment in his hand. “Ready?” he asked.

Hermione nodded as Ron lifted his hand up and carefully moved his hand over her scar, hovering at first, but gradually getting closer before his fingers made contact with her skin. He heard her breath hitch as she froze at his touch. Hermione’s wince gradually relaxed as Ron worked the ointment into her skin.

“Do you need more, or do you think that’s good?” he asked her.

“I think that’s okay for now. The burning’s gone, and I don’t want to use too much and become dependent on it.” Ron nodded and moved his hand to wipe away the excess on his jeans, but the rest of his body remained close to hers. “Thank you,” she said. 

“You don’t need to thank me, Hermione. I’m happy to do it.” Ron told her.

“Yes, but you shouldn’t have to,” she said.

“Why not? I want to take care of you. Stop thinking of it as an imposition to me because it’s not.”

Hermione was quiet for a moment. “I just assumed it was because you were still trying to make up for leaving,” she said softly. “I’ve forgiven you, you know. So you don’t have to keep it up…”

Ron looked deep into Hermione’s eyes, searching for the accompanying truth to her statement. He saw the sincerity there as he took her hands in his. “Hermione…” he wasn’t sure what to say. There was so much there, in his mind. He didn’t want to acknowledge that she’d said she’d forgiven him. He was grateful for it, sure, but it didn’t mean he hadn’t forgiven himself. “I told you, I want to take care of you. There’s so much more that- that I don’t know how to say. Or maybe I can’t because of everything that’s going on, but just let me do this for you. Please.” 

They were so close, and Ron leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. “Ron,” she whispered. “I want…”

“I know, me too. I thought I’d lost you, and I don’t think I’d have been able to live with myself if that happened.”

“We have to keep fighting. We have to get through this, so we can have a, a…” Hermione trailed off again.

“A future.” Ron had finished her sentence. The unspoken feelings hung heavily between them, but there was a mutual understanding between them now, and for the time being that was enough. It had to be, they had a job to finish, especially now that they had a new lead to follow.


	14. I can't lose you

Shell Cottage: I can’t lose you  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this plan?” Ron asked Hermione in a concerned voice. 

“I’ll be fine, Ron, I promise. Besides, what else can we do? This is our best shot to get into Gringotts and get the next Horcrux. We have to.” Hermione said. Her voice wasn’t that reassuring.

They were sitting on the beach at Shell Cottage, watching the waves roll in. They had finally picked the day they would attempt the break-in at Gringotts, and had almost finished ironing out all the details.

“I know that it’s the best we’ve got, but Hermione you’re still healing! And you’re going to have to be...her,” Ron shuddered.

“Well, at least I know I won’t turn into a cat again,” Hermione’s attempt at a laugh was hollow.

“That’s not funny, Hermione,” Ron said sternly.

“Why are you so concerned anyways?” Hermione asked. “I’m healing just fine. I can move around without any pain now, and the scar on my neck seems to be closing up finally.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Ron muttered.

“Try me,” she challenged.

Ron watched the waves silently before he finally took a breath. “I almost lost you, Hermione. I can’t lose you. I swore if I got the chance to return to you that I’d keep you safe, and I couldn’t even do that. Now, we’ve got this mental plan ahead of us and you’ve got to polyjuice into her and who the hell knows if we’ll even live to see the results of what we’re about to do.”

Hermione stared at Ron. He’d been so gentle and sweet since they’d come to Shell Cottage. It was so hard to watch the agony he so clearly felt at being helpless as she lay there recovering in the bed. He didn’t think he was doing enough, but it was exactly what she’d needed to regain her strength. She knew she couldn’t promise him anything, but she still found herself saying, “Ron, you’re not going to lose me.” She leaned in a little closer to him.

He looked at her then, “You can’t promise that.”

“No, I can’t. But I can promise you that I’ll do everything I can possibly think of to make it through this alive so that we can finally have some sort of future. together” She covered her mouth with her hand after she realized the words had slipped out.

“You want that, too? With me?” Ron reached up and took the hand that was covering her mouth in his. Hermione nodded.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Ron had leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Ron,” Hermione said as they broke apart. “We can’t…”

He sighed. “I know. We’ll just have to keep fighting then. For this.”

“For us,” she finished. She leaned in closer as Ron took her in his arms.

Neither ever realized that someone had been watching the exchange. Harry had come out to run a new idea he’d had by them, but when he saw them embrace, he decided it could wait. He silently walked back to the house, missing Ginny now more than ever.


	15. Whatever you do, don't open your eyes.

DH MM: Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes.

Ron knew he was cut and had burns over multiple parts of his body, maybe even bleeding in some places. Not that he could take a moment and check himself over. Nope. That wouldn’t work. Because he was holding onto the back of a dragon for dear life, having just escaped Gringotts.

Harry was closest to the neck of the dragon, while Hermione was holding on in between them. She was looking back and forth rapidly between Harry and Ron. Her knuckles were ghostly white, and Ron was surprised the bone wasn’t popping through with how tight her grip looked. After she seemed to know that they were all safe, well, as safe as they could be, she closed her eyes.

The dragon was flying over London now, and it seemed to figure out what to do with its wings. Ron noticed they were ascending higher and higher over the city. The wind was whipping around them, making it hard to hear anything, but that didn’t stop Hermione from yelling, “Now what?”

“Dunno!” Ron hollered back. “Reckon we enjoy the ride!”

“That’s not funny, Ron! We need to get off!” Hermione’s face was squished as tight as possible, and Ron could tell she was terrified. He wished he could reach over to console her without threatening his own balance and safety from where he was.

“Er, Hermione!” Harry shouted, “Not sure if you noticed, but-”

Ron cut him off, knowing whatever he was about to say would not help the situation, “Shut up, Harry! Hermione, whatever you do, don’t open your eyes. Just keep holding on, alright? We’ll find a way off soon!” Hermione nodded as Ron tried to reassure her.

Luckily, the dragon had settled on it’s current altitude and they were no longer climbing higher, but the air was still freezing, and Ron was afraid to move even an inch, given that he didn’t trust his frozen hands to regain their grip if he made the smallest change. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the dragon began its descent over a small lake. When they were low enough, Ron urged Hermione to open her eyes, and they all agreed to jump.

Once on shore, Hermione pulled the dittany out of her bag and started to apply it to herself while Harry set up the wards. “Here, let me help you,” Ron said as he took the bottle and finished applying the dittany on the areas Hermione had trouble reaching. They switched and Hermione did the same for Ron. 

As she was looking for any extra cuts to heal, she said, “Thank you for earlier.”

“For what?” Ron looked confused.

“When you helped me keep my fear in check. I really, really hate heights,” Hermione shrugged.

“Riding a thestral to London in fifth year didn’t help?” Ron asked jokingly.

“About as helpful as you following the spiders into the Forbidden Forest second year!” Hermione surprised both of them with her quick response.

“Oi, I only went to help find a way to get you out of your Petrified state!” Ron hadn’t realized the admission he’d made until he saw Hermione’s shocked face staring at him. He changed the subject quickly as he felt his ears burn from embarrassment. “It was no problem, though. Reckon if we can make any requests, you’ll want to stay on solid ground from here on out?” he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I suppose that’d be nice. Think you can make those arrangements for me?”

“Sure, I know the boss. Oh, look! Here he comes, I’ll put a good word in now!” Harry was walking over to them as Hermione pulled out dry clothes. She couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of Ron’s words.


	16. First Kiss, Uninterrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU...how their first kiss could have gone had Harry not been there.

They’d just emerged from the Chamber of Secrets and were back in the first floor bathroom, pockets bulging with Basilisk fangs. Ron and Hermione were searching the map for Harry.

“But he was- wait, where could he have gone?” Hermione asked as she furrowed her brow and checked her watch. They were running out of time.

“What floor was he on again? Ron asked.

“The seventh,” Hermione answered.

“Isn’t the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor? It doesn’t appear on the map. Maybe he’s checking how the evacuation is going…” Ron suggested.

“That’s brilliant, Ron!”

“Always the tone of surprise.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, let’s go then!” She made to move, but Ron stood there. “What are you waiting for?”

“I was just thinking. Has anyone told the house elves? They should have the choice to leave if they don’t want to stay. Granted, they can apparate out themselves if they wanted, but they should still know. Should we stop by the kitchens on our way?” Ron looked at Hermione seriously.

Hermione just stared at him. She couldn’t believe that he was thinking of the house elves at that moment. Did that mean he really cared about S.P.E.W. after all? She wasn’t sure what came over her, but in that moment her body moved of her own accord. Hermione ran at him full force, flinging her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. 

Ron was stunned at first, but when he realized what was happening, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground as he returned the kiss in kind. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, their kiss probably turned into a snog, but neither was processing anything. The feel of his mouth on hers was all Hermione wanted in that moment. For all she knew, she’d be dead in the morning so she might as well kiss him now when she had the chance. And he was kissing her back!

Finally, Ron pulled away from her. “Hermione, I-”

“Don’t.” she said as she placed a finger on his lips. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Why not?” Ron looked at her, trying to mask the hurt on his face.

“We’re in the middle of a battle! A battle that could end this all! We’ve got to find Harry.”

“And what happens if we don’t make it out? Then what?”

“Don’t think like that..” Hermione said with hesitation.

“Can you honestly tell me you haven’t thought of that?” Ron asked her.

“I- Of course I have! That’s why I just kissed you! That and you wanting to warn the house elves. I just- I felt like I had to. I needed to.”

He gave her a questioning look and she knew she wasn’t making any sense. “I just needed to know what it felt like in case we-”

Ron cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. “We’re going to make it out. We have to. And then we’ll talk about this. But for now, you’re right. We need to get to Harry.”

They took off for the Room of Requirement. It was agreed in words unspoken to do everything they could to make it through whatever was to come.


	17. Prettiest Girl There

Prettiest Girl There  
“Come and dance,” Ron said to Hermione, holding his hand out. She looked a bit surprised, but took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

They settled into the groove as Hermione questioned him. “I didn’t know you danced. Was this just a ploy to get me away from Viktor?”

“Course not! You were the one who told me way back when to...what was it? ‘Pluck up the courage and ask you before someone else does?’ So I asked you to dance,” he said, smirking.

This was not what Hermione was expecting him to say, and for once, she was left speechless. “Oh, well, yes, I guess that’s right,” she managed to say.

They both moved to the music while also watching the others around them. Every now and then they’d point out something strange the other wedding guests were doing, falling into fits of laughter as they mimicked some of the dance moves they were seeing. Hermione lost track of the time as the songs continued to change. She never thought Ron would ever be one to join the dancing crowd, but he looked like he was having fun dancing with her and whoever else came by.

At one point Ginny and Luna had joined them for a few songs, and then Fred and George had made their way over with a very drunk Charlie. Even Remus and Tonks joined the circle for a spell. And then, the music changed again. Instead of another upbeat song, the music was slower.

Hermione looked at Ron, not knowing if he’d want to slow dance with her. But before she could suggest taking a break, he held out his hand, and her heart started beating faster in her chest. She stepped closer to him as she placed her hand in his own and brought her other hand to his shoulder as she felt his hand settle against her waist.

She was wearing heels, which helped the height difference. She was painfully aware of how close their bodies were. Hermione felt her face flush as she looked up at Ron. “This is nice,” she commented.

“Yeah...thanks for agreeing to dance with me,” Ron said in a shy manner.

“Thanks for asking,” she responded. “Even if you had an ulterior motive.” Hermione chuckled.

“Oi, unless you consider wanting to dance with the prettiest girl here an ulterior motive, there was none!” 

Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression. “You- you think that I’m the prettiest girl here?” she asked hopefully.

“Oh, I- er, yeah,” Ron’s face became even redder than it was before. 

“You look really dashing yourself,” she said as she felt her own cheeks redden. 

They both continued to dance quietly to the music as Hermione chanced resting her head against his chest. Both were quiet until Ron plucked up the courage and said, “Hermione, I-” 

But the band ended the song and announced they were taking a break. Hermione and Ron broke away from each other, but remained standing there as other wedding guests were moving around them. “Er, was there something you wanted to say?” Hermione tried to gently urge him to continue whatever he’d started.

“Oh, er, no it’s alright. We should probably see where Harry’s got to, yeah?”

Hermione tried to hide her disappointment. “Um, yes, of course. Do you want a drink? I’m parched. I can go get us some.”

“Sure, that’d be great,” Ron said. And so they agreed to to meet back at wherever Harry was. 

Hermione walked towards the refreshment table as Ron’s words echoed in her head. You what? She hoped there’d be another opportunity later to find out. Fate had other ideas though, as she turned to see a blinding ball of light soaring towards the tent.


	18. No Sense of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's POV of Malfoy Manor

No Sense of Time  
Wormtail shoved Harry and Ron into the cellar and locked the door as Hermione let out a blood curdling scream.

“HERMIONE!” Ron yelled. He tried to reach through the small bars in desperation to get to Wormtail. “Let us out! LET US OUT!” Wormtail just smiled sardonically at him. “Take me instead. PLEASE, let me switch with her!” 

Ron was thrashing against the ropes and ramming the wall next to the door. “We have to do something, Harry! We can’t just leave her with her. HARRY, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!” Ron was becoming more and more panicked as his fists continued to hit the wall in a flurry. She’s going to die if we can’t get to her. She’s going to fucking die. She can’t. No. No no no no no. Ron couldn’t think straight.

He looked over at Harry, who seemed to be ignoring him. How could he just ignore him. Their friend was in danger. They were trapped in a fucking cellar and there was nothing they could do. He felt something warm on his hands and didn’t even care that it was probably his own blood as he continued to thrash about and shout Hermione’s name. Ron thought he heard other voices, but he couldn’t be bothered to look or pay attention. Until...did someone just say his name?

He turned around to see Luna standing there. Harry was still fiddling with something in his hand and talking to it. “Luna? LUNA there has to be a way out of here, please. Hermione’s up there! We have to get to her! WE HAVE TO!” Ron had only settled when Luna was trying to break them free of the binding. When she’d succeeded he was now pulling at his hair and grunting in frustration. He’d never before felt so helpless in his whole life, and that was saying something because he’d abandoned them and couldn’t find his way back for weeks.

Wormtail came back for Griphook and led him upstairs. Hermione started screaming again and suddenly, Dobby appeared out of thin air. Harry was talking to him. Ron was trying so hard to focus, but Hermione’s screams were consuming his entire being. He couldn’t lose her. I promise I’ll tell her. I’ll tell her how I feel. Don’t let her die. Please, don’t. I can’t live without her. It should be me!

“Ron, can you give us light?” Ron barely heard Harry ask him as he took out the deluminator and clicked it. Little balls of light were now floating. “...can you apparate Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander somewhere safe?”  
“Of course, Harry Potter. Where shall I take them?” Harry stared blankly. He didn’t know where a safe place was. But Ron did.

“Bill and Fleur’s! Dobby, take them to Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth. It’s a safe house. Tell them I sent you-” Another bloody curdling scream from Hermione sent Ron into another tailspin as he shouted her name and began beating the walls. Dobby could have apparated them all away and he would have been none the wiser. 

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairs again. “Ron, leave the lights on!” Harry hissed. Ron clicked them off as Wormtail came back. “We’ve got to try and tackle him.” And so they did when he came in. Ron managed to mimic his voice when Lucius called to check on things, only because he knew it was the only way he’d get to her. I’m coming, Hermione. Please hold on, please.

Ron took Wormtail’s wand and they crept quickly up the stairs and into the dark hallway of the drawing room. It was all Ron could do to just stand there and observe silently. He steeled himself to focus on this one chance to get to her. Was she moving? He couldn’t tell. You can’t go, you can’t. Not yet, Not-” and then Bellatrix offered her to Greyback and something in him snapped.

“NOOO!” he ran out and managed to expel her wand from her hand. Harry caught it and there was mass chaos until Bellatrix screeched and he saw her holding Hermione with a knife to her throat. Her eyes were closed and her body looked limp. Ron froze. He dropped the wand. He’d do anything to keep her safe. Anything. 

And then they looked up and Dobby was dropping the chandelier, which landed on Hermione who had crumpled to the ground and he didn’t give a sodding fuck what spell he was hit with, he ran to her, to pull her out of the chandelier. He only barely turned when Harry shouted his name and tossed a wand to him, telling him to go. He held her tight and only waited one second to make sure Harry was not far behind. Satisfied that he was Ron apparated on the spot. He felt the tight pull against his stomach and suddenly the wind was whipping around them and he was on the sandy beach. 

He leaned over her and could feel a very faint breath against his cheek. “Hermione! Hermione, we’re safe. “We’re safe. Please, you’re safe now, please be okay. He gently picked her up and carried her towards the cottage. He hoped to Merlin that Fleur would be able to help her. She had to be okay. He wouldn’t let himself believe otherwise.


	19. Flying Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Gurinpotte's fanart for OTP Romione Shiptober: Day 14

“Hermione, it won’t be that bad,” Ron said as they made their way into the garden at the Burrow.

“Won’t be that bad? How can you say that! I can barely stay on a broom in the air, let alone have to fight death eaters if we get attacked! What if Hagrid can’t secure the thestrals? ” Hermione was trying her best not to freak out. 

They had just finished solidifying the plan to retrieve Harry with the rest of the Order. Six of the younger members would be polyjuicing into Harry to confuse any possible attackers, and they’d be paired with senior members of the Order as they flew to their destinations. Hagrid was going to try and secure two or three thestrals for some of them to fly on, but if he couldn’t, they’d all have to share brooms. Hermione personally would have preferred to keep her feet firmly on the ground, but she’d volunteered and she couldn’t back out.

“Why don’t we practice then?” Ron suggested.

“What?” Hermione looked at him.

“Let’s go for a fly. You can ride on the back of my broom, and we can practice shooting spells at the ring.” Ron pointed to the makeshift quidditch ring they had across the lawn of the Burrow.

“Oh, well, I suppose we could try that…” Hermione said tentatively.

So Ron went to the broom shed and grabbed his Cleansweep. He re-emerged with it and mounted it, gesturing for Hermione to join him. Hermione approached him and nervously swung her leg around the broom. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands.

“Right then, so you should probably grab on to me, er, my waist..or you could hold the broom, too, I guess.” Ron stuttered a bit, unsure of how to approach it. He was relieved when Hermione wasted no time placing her arms around his midsection. “Alright then, are you ready?”

“Y-yes,” Hermione said.

“Don’t worry I won’t go too fast or too high up to start with, but the kick off can be a bit quick so hold on tight, okay?” Ron told her.

He felt her grip on him tighten as she pressed her body into his, bracing for the take-off. Ron forgot what he was planning on when he felt her against him. Merlin, he had it bad for her. Focus, Weasley, let’s go. Ron kicked off and they were suddenly in the air, hovering over the ground. 

“You alright?” Ron asked. He wanted to make sure she was good before he kept going. He felt her nod against him. “Okay, I’m going to make a few laps around the yard first before we start target practice.”

And so Ron sped off, circling the garden of the Burrow a few times. Ron was happier than ever in that moment, feeling her against him and enjoying her flying with him. At one point, he looked back, a grin still plastered on his face, to see how Hermione was doing. Hermione’s head was nuzzled into his shoulder blade, as her eyes were looking up and away, and not at the ground below them. 

He flew them over to the makeshift pitch, and hovered there for a moment. “Let’s start some target practice, yeah?” 

“I don’t know, Ron, I don’t think I’m ready for that. D-do you think we could try that tomorrow? I think I’ve hit my limit.” Hermione said. He could hear the quivering in her voice.

Not wanting to push her too far, he flew down toward the ground, and made an easy landing. It took her a moment to feel secure once they were on the ground again, but Ron wasn’t complaining. Eventually she let go of him and disembarked. 

“You did brilliantly, Hermione,” Ron told her sincerely.

“Thanks, but it doesn’t feel like it,” she said, avoiding his eyes.

“The fact that you were able to stay on and didn’t lose it in the first place is a good thing. We’ll try target practice later on when you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Ron,” she said gratefully as they both headed back inside.


	20. Take Me Instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU if Bellatrix had taken Ron up on his offer.

DH MM (AU): Take Me Instead  
“No! Take me instead. Please, take me,” Ron begged as Bellatrix had Hermione by the arm.

She contemplated him for a moment. “You know what, I think I will. Send that one to the dungeon. Keep the girl, I think I’ll have my fun with both of them,” Bellatrix said. She shoved Hermione to Greyback. 

Bellatrix pulled Ron to the center of the room. “Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Let me demonstrate the hard way to you first. Crucio!” she cried as Ron yelled out in pain. 

“No!” Hermione screamed as she had to stand there and watch him be tortured. It should be her. Bellatrix wanted her.

“Oh, don’t worry, dearie, your turn’s coming,” Bellatrix said as she gave an evil smile. She released the curse, as Ron was on all fours, attempting to recover from the pain.

“What were you doing in my vault?” Bellatrix asked him a deadly voice.

“What? Was never in your vault. Why would I-”

“Crucio!” she cried again.

“No, please! Let him go! Please let him go!” Hermione was desperate. “We were never there! Please stop! I’ll tell you everything I know, just let him go!” Tears were pouring down Hermione’s face.

Bellatrix dug in even harder before she released the curse. Ron was lying curled up on the floor now. “Everything? Well, maybe it’s time we had a talk. Girl to girl. I suppose it’d be better for me to spill tainted blood than that of a magical. Pure blood, no less, if he is indeed who he looks like. Take him to the dungeon, Wormtail.”

“N-no,” Ron croaked. He couldn’t let Hermione do this.

“It’s too late for you now. Better say thank you for your girlfriend’s noble actions. I’m doing you a favor. You shouldn’t waste your time with disgusting blood like hers.” Bellatrix taunted him as Wormtail stepped forward and dragged him across the floor. 

Ron couldn’t help but croak, “ ‘Er-my-nee,” as she watched her being dragged to the spot he’d just occupied, when they rounded the corner and he lost sight of her.


	21. How Do I Tell You?

DH MM: How do I tell you?  
It was late on an early July night, and Ron was lying on the couch in the Burrow’s living room. The rest of the family was in bed, but Ron couldn’t sleep. Hermione was on his mind again, as she often was. Her letter about coming sooner rather than later was replaying in his head. 

They were going to have all summer together before they had to go on the run with Harry. He desperately wanted to tell her how he felt. They’d come so close at Hogwarts. There was no denying they were on the verge of something so many times that spring, but something had always deterred them. 

Ron thought about 12 Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches, the book that had finally made things clear to him. He knew he needed to be honest about his feelings for her, as chapter five discussed, but there was still part of him that was afraid of the rejection. Maybe he could start small. Yeah! That was it. Take her out for a walk through the orchard one afternoon.

Should I apologize about the whole Lavender thing? Ron thought to himself. No, that was probably a disaster waiting to happen. Maybe start small, by apologizing about Slughorn’s party. Yeah, that could work. Then maybe he could determine whether it was meant to be a date or not. 

Then, images of them dancing at Bill and Fleur’s wedding flooded his mind. That would be the perfect time. But did he want to wait a whole month? Maybe it wouldn’t be waiting a whole month, but a whole month of implementing chapters one through four: getting to know her, letting her get to know him, actually complimenting her, and trying his hand at physical affection. The non intimate kind of course.

Hopefully after that, he’d have a better idea of how she felt. He’d ask her to dance at the wedding, and then maybe they’d take a walk and spend some time alone. He’d make sure to tell her then. Perhaps she’d be open to making it work while on the run. They could still maintain a relationship while helping Harry, couldn’t they?


	22. Ron's Recollection

DH MM: Ron’s Recollection  
The last thing Ron remembered was running from Yaxley in the Ministry. After that it was all just a blur. There was no time to really think about anything with the adrenaline pumping. All they could do was act. His hand had latched onto Hermione’s as his body was changing back from Cattermole’s to his own. He felt the pull of apparition, someone screaming, and another pull.

Then there was the pain. Ron had felt plenty of pain before, what with having five older brothers and a younger sister who could play just as dirty. Not to mention Sirius breaking his leg in third year, plus the brain scars in fifth year, and then the poisoning not six months ago. But this, this felt like his arm was being ripped at the slowest possible pace off of his shoulder. And where the fuck was he anyways? They were supposed to be at Grimmauld Place, so why was there a bed of leaves underneath him and tree limbs overhead? That was all Ron remembered before everything went dark.

When Ron came to again, he was in what appeared to be a camp bed. He was still in pain, but it had dulled from what he last remembered. 

“You’re awake!” he heard Hermione’s voice and looked around for the source of the sound. He tried to sit up, but couldn’t manage as easily as he’d hoped. He winced in pain at the attempt. “No! No, don’t try and move on your own! Let me help you.”

“Wha’ happened?” he asked groggily.

“Y-you were splinched, Ron,” Hermione said as she sat next to him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It was all my fault. Do you want to sit up?” She leaned over and Ron could smell the faint scent of her perfume, the one he’d gotten her two Christmases ago. She held out her hand so he could lean on her as she helped him up. 

“The dittany seems to be helping your arm a bit, but you lost a lot of blood, Ron. You’re going to need to take it easy for the next few days.”

Ron nodded at her words as he tried to make sense of everything. “So, er, where are we then?”

“Oh! Y-Yaxley had hold of us when I apparated us back to Grimmauld Place. I was able to shake him off, but since we’re secret keepers, I- I shared the secret. It’s not safe there anymore.” Tears started streaming down her face.

“Hermione, it’s okay.” Ron reached out with his uninjured arm and wiped the tears away from her face. “It’s not your fault. We’re safe here, at least. If you hadn’t thought so quickly we’d probably be dead.”

“But, I splinched you. I-”

“Stop. I’ll be fine. It doesn’t hurt that much anymore.” He reached out and put his arm around her as she leaned into him. 

Sure, they’d lost Grimmauld Place, but if it wasn’t for Hermione’s meticulous planning and quick thinking, they’d have been captured. Instead, they were safe, they had a roof over their heads, and they had the locket. Perhaps, most importantly, they were together.


	23. Passing the Proverbial Torch

DH MM: Passing the Proverbial Torch  
After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio had slipped away to rest. Kreacher had brought them sandwiches, they had cleaned up and slept for a while. When Ron and Hermione came to, they decided to go back down to the Great Hall and ran into Professor McGonagall on the way.

Apparently their appearances had shocked Professor McGonagall, despite having cleaned up and using dittany. “Oh, you two! You need to go see Madam Pomfrey at once.”

“What? Why?” Ron asked, nervous that something had happened to one of his family members while they’d been sleeping.

“Have you not looked in a mirror? There are burns all across your skin!”

“B-but, we used dittany,” Hermione said in a quiet voice. 

“Dittany will help some, but will not fully heal everything. Please, go to the hospital wing. After everything you’ve been through…” Professor McGonagall shook her head.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. They figured they should obey and so they headed for the Hospital Wing instead. When they walked in, they saw many of the beds were still occupied. Madam Pomfrey looked towards the new arrivals and waved them over. She gave them a once over and turned quickly on her heel. They watched her go and come back just as quickly with a few vials. 

“Rub these over the burns. It will ease the pain and help heal them much quicker than dittany. This is salve for your bruises,” she nodded to the second vial, “and the third one will help the deepest of scars, no matter how aged they may be. I am sorry I don’t have any beds for you right now,” Madam Pomfrey added warily.

Ron took the vials from her as Hermione said, “It’s quite alright, Madam Pomfrey. We don’t need an extended stay anyway. Thank you.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded as Ron and Hermione turned to leave and headed for the Great Hall. Upon entering, they looked around, but didn’t see any Weasleys to join, so they found an empty space at one of the tables in the corner of the room. Tea and a small spread of breakfast items appeared in front of them, along with utensils to eat with. Ron was looking over the vials of potion Madam Pomfrey had given them while Hermione set to work preparing plates for each of them before fixing both their teas the way they preferred them. 

They ate in silence, unaware that Mrs. Weasley had come in with her husband, and was watching Hermione prepare her youngest son’s meal. She should have known after all the time they’d spent together that Hermione would be able to tend to Ron’s needs. She knew deep down that the two of them were meant for each other. But it still didn’t stop the roar of jealousy she felt when she watched as they finished eating and Hermione opened one of the vials to apply some of the healing potion on Ron’s face. 

Molly couldn’t help it as she marched over to where they were standing. She wasn’t quite ready to come to terms that she wasn’t the only woman in Ron’s life anymore. “Oh, I’m so happy you two are awake. Here, Hermione, I can do that. I’m his mother, after all.” 

“Mum, it’s fine, really, Hermione can-” Ron started to say, but he watched a tad glumly when his mum had taken the potion out of Hermione’s hands.

Hermione let her take it so she could take care of her son. As much as she was disappointed that the intimate moment between them had been broken, Hermione knew deep down that Mrs. Weasley probably wanted to feel needed. If she could smother one of her son’s with love, maybe it would ease the pain of losing Fred just a miniscule amount.

She gave Ron a small smile. “It’s okay, Ron. I should go see if anyone needs anything,” Hermione told him. As she made her way to get up, Ron reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

“Please stay,” he said. Hermione saw the pleading in his eyes, so she sat back down.

Mrs. Weasley was almost finished applying the salve as she witnessed the moment. Suddenly, she felt uneasy about breaking the moment between the two. She looked to Arthur, who gave her a small smile and a look that said, ‘let them be.’ Molly gave him a small nod. She pulled away and set the bottles on the table. 

“When you two are done, would you mind finding Harry and Ginny? Your father, Bill and Percy have been to the Burrow to make sure it’s safe for our return. We’ll be heading back later this evening. Hermione, I expect you and Harry will be coming, too.” It wasn’t a question.

“Only if you don’t mind,” Hermione said. In truth, Molly knew she had nowhere else to go, and couldn’t imagine Ron’s two best friends going anywhere else.

“Of course, dear. Ron, make sure she doesn’t miss any spots with that potion.” Mrs. Weasley turned to leave them there. 

Her youngest son was barely eighteen, and yet he’d found his soulmate, she was sure of it. Though it would be hard to let go of the need to take care of him, she knew that it was time to slowly begin letting Hermione take her place.


	24. I can't date you, you're my best friends sister

I can’t date you, you’re my best friend’s sister.  
“So, er, where does this leave us then?” Ron asked.

He and Hermione had gone for a walk in the orchard a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts. They finally had a few moments to themselves to talk and figure out where they stood after all the events that occurred. 

“Well, I think I made myself quite clear in the Room of Requirement,” Hermione stated. 

“Right,” Ron said pensively.

“So…” Hermione said awkwardly when Ron didn’t respond right away. 

“So, does that mean we’re a couple, then?” Ron asked her.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Hermione countered.

“Yeah, reckon I am,” he said through a smirk.

“Then, yes, I would,” Hermione said, returning his smile.

“I was hoping that would be your answer,” Ron said as he leaned in and gave her a shy kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, Hermione leaned into his shoulder and put her arm in his as they walked silently, enjoying the peace and quiet. At one point, Ron chuckled to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Hermione asked.

“Was just thinking,” Ron answered.

“About what?” Hermione pressed, urging him to go on.

“Well, I was originally going to make some joke about being noble like Harry. You know, how I can’t date you because you’re my best friend’s sister and all that.” He laughed some more.

“What? But I don’t- What are you talking about? I don’t understand,” Hermione was completely confused.

“Nevermind, I guess you had to be there,” Ron said as he pulled her in for a hug. He’d tell her one day what it all meant, but for now, he’d leave the long story of how that statement came to be for another day. Ron was perfectly happy just enjoying their newfound relationship on this beautiful spring day.


	25. Muggle Balloons

“Ron, can you check my trunk for some empty potion bottles?” Hermione asked him as she was stirring the cauldron in front of her. She was sitting in Ron’s room, brewing potions that they believed would be essential when they were on the Hunt.

Ron gave her a look. “Sure. Be right back.” Ron hopped off the bed and headed for Ginny’s room. His first inclination had been to argue with her, but after he remembered the book, thought better of it.

Luckily Ginny was downstairs helping Fleur and Mum with something, so the room was unoccupied when he walked in. As he was digging in the bottom of Hermione’s trunk for the bottles, something caught his eye. He set the potion bottles down that he’d already grabbed, and picked up a small square box that said ‘trojan’ on it. 

What are these? He thought to himself as he flipped the box over. It said it held ten condoms in it, but he’d never heard of that word before. The back had a picture on it and it looked like a...what did his dad call them? A balloon? Why would Hermione have balloons in her trunk? Ron shrugged his shoulders and picked up the remaining bottles to head back upstairs. He wasn’t sure how many she needed, so he brought them all just in case.

When he returned he set the bottles down next to her. “Perfect timing!” she said. “Thanks for grabbing them. I couldn’t disrupt the stirring process.”

“No problem. Hey, why do you have those muggle balloons in your trunk?” Ron asked.

“What? I don’t have any balloons, although those might be a good idea for decorations on Harry’s birthday..” Hermione trailed off as she began transferring the potion into the bottles with her wand.

“Then what was that small trojan box for in the bottom of your trunk?” Ron questioned.

Ron’s words had caused Hermione to break her concentration, spilling some of the potion on the floor. “Oh my god I forgot those were still in there! I can’t believe Mum insisted I take them with me.” Her face had turned bright red as she talked to herself.

He waited for more of an explanation as Hermione quickly cleaned the spilled contents. “Er, Hermione?”

“Hmm?” She looked up at him.

“Were you going to answer me or just continue mumbling to yourself?”

“I- No, it’s- it’s nothing. Mum just wanted me to ‘be safe,’” Hermione said that last bit in air quotes. “As if I’d ever engage in that type of activity at school,” she added quickly.

Ron looked at her blankly for a moment while he thought about her words. Realization dawned on him. “Wait, I thought those were muggle balloons!”

“Er, no...they’re made of the same material, but they’re used for something else entirely.”

“Reckon I’ve gathered that much. Why would muggles use them anyways?” Ron asked. 

Hermione, the person who was always glad to exchange any bit of knowledge with anyone who would listen, seemed awfully quiet as her cheeks tinted pink again. “They’re- well- muggles don’t have charms or potions to protect them when doing certain things. So, they use condoms instead to protect against diseases and…” Hermione trailed off.

This time, it was Ron’s ears that burned as he knew they’d turned scarlet. “OH. Nevermind, you don’t have to explain.” Ron was trying to hide the embarrassment and not think about the sinking feeling that was in his stomach. If Hermione’s mum had gotten her those muggle contraceptive things..er..condoms..did that mean that Hermione was planning on…

“I told her I didn’t want or need them.” Hermione said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Then why do you still have them in your trunk?” Ron immediately regretted his question when he saw the look of hurt on her face. 

“I- er- just forgot to clean out the bottom of my trunk, that’s all.” Hermione said, avoiding an actual answer.

“Er, right.” Ron decided it would be best to go back to the magazine that was lying open on his bed as Hermione returned her focus to filling the potion bottles. If they ever got a chance to be together properly, maybe he could dig those out of her trunk in the future to try them out. He pretended to continue to read the magazine as his mind wandered to all of the things he hoped to do with her one day.


	26. Are you afraid of me?

Are you afraid of me?  
Ron was sitting just outside the flap, keeping watch so Harry could get some rest. He’d only been back for just over a day. Hermione wasn’t ready to talk to him yet, so he figured he’d double up on watches to avoid annoying him more with his presence.

It was not the reunion he’d hoped for in his head. Of course, he shouldn’t have expected her to jump in his arms and proclaim her love for him, but he wasn’t expecting a full on fist attack. Ron rested his chin in his hand. How was he going to make this up to her? It was the same question he’d been asking himself since he left. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the tent flap open.

“I brought you some tea.” Ron flinched at Hermione’s words before looking up at her. “What? Are you afraid of me?” she asked him.

“I- well, yeah, a bit actually.” He started to reach up for the cup before he paused. “You didn’t, er, poison it or anything, did you?” 

She huffed and made to turn around, but Ron was already on his feet, and touched her arm to stop her. He figured she would have pulled away if she didn’t want to risk sloshing the tea everywhere. 

“Was only kidding,” Ron said as he reached out to take the cup from her. “Thanks,” he said gratefully.

They stood there in a stalemate, both staring at each other. Well, it’s a step in the right direction, Ron thought. “Will you stay with me?” Ron chanced.

Hermione folded her arms as she stared hard at him. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know.”

“Maybe tomorrow.”  
It wasn’t an outright no. “Right.”

Hermione turned to reenter the tent. “Ron?”

“Yeah?” he asked a little too quickly, revealing his hopefulness.

“Don’t you dare think about taking my watch, too.”

He smiled. So she could still read his mind. “I won’t.” Hermione nodded curtly as she disappeared through the canvas. “At least not today.”


	27. She's Just a Friend

“You’re worried about her, aren’t you?” Mr. Weasley said. He joined Ron at the table, as he noticed him watching Hermione reading a book in the sitting room as the other women were chattering about Fleur’s upcoming nuptials around her.

“What?” Ron asked for clarification.

“Hermione. When did things change for you two?” Arthur tried to reword his question.

“It didn’t. She’s just a friend.” Ron said quickly. Technically, nothing had changed, even though things felt different. He hadn’t realized anyone else had picked up on it.

“We used to be friends to ‘just friends’, too, you know. Me and your Mum.”

“Er, right.” Ron said, not really knowing what else to say.

“Is it about this mission you’ve got coming up?”

“Sort of.” Ron thought about telling his Dad about Hermione’s parents. 

She didn’t outright tell him not to tell anyone, but somehow he had a feeling that it was a secret meant for them alone. That was what really weighed on Ron’s mind. He could tell she was trying to distract herself, but the severity of what she’d done was still fresh, and the worry and guilt was still present in her eyes.

“Well, if I could offer some advice?” His Dad pressed on.

“Er, sure.”

“Don’t wait to tell her how you feel. If anything, wars prove that time is too short. Love can still win if you let it.” There was a seriousness that shone in Arthur Weasley’s eyes.

Ron finally looked at his father. Suddenly, the thing he’d been going back and forth on for so long didn’t seem so unclear anymore. “Maybe I will tell her. Thanks, Dad.” He stood to go join her in the other room, suddenly feeling the need to be close to her.

“I’m not trying to rush you, son, but I don’t think you’ll be disappointed in her answer when the time comes.” Arthur smiled as he watched his son head to the other room. To be young and in love again...


	28. Hold on to me

Hold on to me.  
Ron had spoken parseltongue and the Chamber had opened. He mounted the broom and looked back at Hermione. “Well, hop on, yeah?”

She looked hesitant. “I don’t know, Ron…”

“Well, it’s either that, or you can jump down a really long hole and potentially land on the remaining rubble that’s down there from when Lockhart’s memory charm rebounded with my wand. Sorry he’s not down there to break your fall this time around.”

“Fine,” she said, giving in to his reasoning, and ignoring the jab he’d made at the crush she’d had on the professor long ago, before she realized he was a fraud.

“Hold on to me, alright? I promise you’ll be safe. I’m a good flyer.”

Hermione made sure the cup was secure in her bag and wrapped her arms tightly around Ron’s waist.

“Are you ready?” he asked her. 

Hermione nodded against his back. 

Despite knowing they were about to be enveloped in darkness, save for the light from their wands Hermione shut her eyes and squeezed tightly around Ron’s midsection. It felt good to be close to him like this. Who knew, maybe this would be the only chance they’d have to be this close before the battle was over. Hermione shook the thought out of her head as she felt Ron kick off the ground. It was time to destroy another Horcrux.


	29. Is it hard to believe that I love you?

“I can’t, Ron, I can’t!” Hermione practically begged him not to make her do this. She was holding the basilisk fang out for him to take.

“Hermione, we can’t waste time arguing about this. You know I’d do anything for you, but I really feel like you need to do this. If I can do it, so can you.” He stood there, waiting for her to finally agree.

Instead of arguing more, she simply stared at him. “You..you’d do anything for me?”

“Y-yeah, if you haven’t realized that by now, you must be pretty thick despite being the brightest witch I know…” Do you still not see? Is it hard to believe that I love you, still? After everything we’ve been through? Ron thought to himself.

Hermione let out a raspy chuckle. “You have a point. But, Ron-” she looked him straight in the eye and strengthened her resolve. “P-promise me you won’t sacrifice yourself or do something equally noble tonight. Please,” she pleaded with him, her voice desperate.

“Hermione-”

“No, don’t give me some excuse that Harry and I need to survive. Ron, if I lose you- n-no, I can’t. I can’t lose you. Please, just- don’t.” Tears were slipping down her face. This might be the only chance to tell him.

The cup lay forgotten on the ground as Ron stepped forward and wrapped Hermione in a hug. “I’ll do my best. I will, but I can’t promise.”

“Ron.”

“You can do this, Hermione. We have to destroy the cup. Then it’s just the diadem and the snake. We’re so close.”

“I’ll destroy it if you promise.”

Cheeky little witch. Of course she’d use a bargaining chip. “Fine,” he said as he knelt down next to the cup.

“Ron, I’m serious.”

“And I agreed.

“I need to hear you say it. Say you promise you won’t intentionally sacrifice yourself for me or Harry.”

“I- I promise.” Ron grimaced as the words escaped his lips. He didn’t focus on the agreement, instead he strengthened his desire to make it through this. To survive. He held onto the hope of a future with Hermione. “Are you ready?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be.”


	30. “I don’t know if you know this, but I love you.”

Ron was asleep on the bunk in the tent. Harry had taken first watch, and Hermione refused to leave Ron’s side since the splinching. Luckily, she was able to stop the bleeding, and create a makeshift sling to stabilize his arm. Hermione had made a batch of pain potion before they left, and had insisted Ron take some. 

She stared at his soundly sleeping form. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” she whispered. 

“I knew something bad was bound to happen. We should have had a plan to apparate somewhere else first, so that we wouldn’t have blown our safehouse. Even if it was a separate apparition. Why couldn’t I have thought of that!” Hermione shook her head.

But we’re safe, that’s what matters now, Hermione tried to tell herself. You thought ahead to pack shelter. You had a feeling this would happen.

We don’t have any food, though. And it’s too dangerous to call Kreacher. Hermione resolved to check on how much money they had, and decided to make a plan to get food somehow. 

She turned abruptly when Ron groaned and muttered something unintelligible in his sleep. He began to thrash around a bit and Hermione instinctively put her hand over his, grasping it. That was all it took to settle him again. It only took a moment for him to return to his peaceful state.

“I’ll plan smarter next time, I promise. I never wanted you to get hurt. I need you, Ron. I don’t know if you know this, but I love you. I’ve been too afraid to tell you, and now I don’t know if there will ever be a right time, so I’m telling you now.”

Maybe someday she’d be able to tell him when he was conscious. And maybe he’d tell her he loved her, too. Hermione closed her eyes to imagine a day when they would be safe, hoping for a future that seemed so far out of her grasp given the current state of affairs. Hope was the best she could do right now.


	31. This isn't Real (Only You)

“Only you”  
Ron woke with a start and had no idea where he was. He was on his back, his arms around another person. It was Hermione. Okay, that’s not so out of the ordinary, he thought. She’d found comfort from her nightmares when he slept by her side at Shell Cottage. But this felt different. He looked up and around and realized he was in his four poster bed at Hogwarts. How? 

“This can’t be right. It’s all in my head. This isn’t actually happening, you’re not real!”

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Hermione said sleepily against his chest.

“We’re at Hogwarts.” Ron stated “In my bed.” It still felt like one of his fantasies he’d always imagined in fifth or sixth year. 

Hermione dragged a lazy arm up and rubbed her eyes, forcing herself awake. “Yes, we are. The war’s over, Ron. Don’t you remember?”

And then it all flooded back to him. Gringotts. The cup. The Diadem. The snake. Harry dying, but not really. Fred. No, Ron shook the last thought from his mind. He knew it was true, but refused to believe it. Instead, he turned his focus back to other memories. Hermione kissed me. 

This thought sent a jolt of energy right through him. Had he imagined it? “You- you kissed me,” he said in slight disbelief.

Despite having just woken up, he caught a slight blush creep up on her cheeks. “I did,” she responded.

Ron couldn’t deny the excitement that flooded his system. He remembered it vividly now. Lifting her up in the air, her body pressed against his as he eagerly returned her fervor. “Did you mean it?” he asked without thinking.

“Of course I meant it!” Hermione looked offended.

“Not in a, ‘we’re probably about to die so I might as well way’?” Ron knew his questions were probably going to annoy her, but he had to be certain.

“If that were the case, would I be lying next to you right now?” Hermione asked incredulously as she propped herself up on her elbow. “Honestly, Ron, I don’t know how much more obvious I can-”

Ron didn’t let Hermione finish her sentence. That was all he needed to know. He needed the reassurance that what he thought was between them really was there. Morning breath be damned, he leaned in and cut her off with his lips. It was more gentle than yesterday’s frantic need had been. Even though he’d kissed her abruptly, their rhythm evened out into a slow and steady pace. They took the time to really explore each other’s mouths because they finally had the time.

Merlin, they actually had a lifetime ahead of them now! He felt Hermione attempt to shift, so he moved as well to get more comfortable. Somehow he’d adjusted himself and he was now hovering over her, lying with her back on his bed and her arms around his neck. Ron had propped himself on his own elbow so he wouldn’t crush her.

When they finally broke apart, she searched his eyes. “You really feel the same way?”

“ ‘Course I do,” he said casually. 

Ron saw the relief flutter through her system, but he wasn’t happy with how blatantly he’d just admitted his feelings for her. This wasn’t exactly the way he’d imagined this happening. Though, did anything ever happen the way he expected it to with Hermione? Certainly not. If it had, they probably wouldn’t even be friends, still. 

“It’s always been you, Hermione. Only you,” He added softly.

“Same for me.” Her voice was soft and shook slightly, as she searched his eyes, a look of love and sincerity reflected in her own.

It didn’t take long for Ron to close the gap between them again. He hoped this feeling would never end. Despite knowing that there was a world that needed rebuilding just past the end of his four poster bed, he didn’t care at that moment. Didn’t care what day or time it was, or that he should probably get something to eat soon. Hermione was in his arms. She was finally his, and that was all he needed.


	32. You know this means nothing, right?

“You know this means nothing, right?” Hermione lit into Harry with her words. 

“Hermione-” Harry tried to intervene.

“No! Just because he miraculously shows up and saves you doesn’t mean a thing to me! He still left! And what were you thinking anyway? Just sneaking off like that without even warning me? What if it wasn’t him? What if it was a snatcher? Or what if no one was there. You’d surely be dead from your own stupidity! And then I’d be wandless, with no way to defend myself. Honestly, Harry, can’t you just think for once?!” Hermione had gone off in her second tirade. This time her words were the weapon on Ron’s best friend and not her fists, like it was for him only hours ago.

Ron was keeping watch outside the tent, and Hermione had clearly forgotten to charm the conversation for privacy. Either that, or she didn’t care. Maybe she wanted him to hear those words. That it meant nothing. He knew he fucked up, but he refused to let himself give in. She didn’t mean it. He knew her better than that.

“But he was there, Hermione! So stop playing through any other scenario to make me feel bad. Ron’s back! And he destroyed that bloody Horcrux!” Harry shot back at her. He clearly wasn’t just taking her abuse the way Ron had.

“Oh, bully for him! Got one thing checked off the to do list is all! Anyone could have done it once we’d retrieved the sword,” Hermione spat bitterly.

“No, Hermione you don’t understand what it-” Ron held his breath and gritted his teeth for what Harry was about to admit. “-You know what? Nevermind. It’s not my story to tell. But you should probably be a bit nicer to your best friend.” Ron furrowed his brows in confusion. What’d he mean, emphasizing friend like that?

“What do you mean, ‘not your story to tell?’” Hermione pressed.

“Maybe if you can find it in your heart to talk to him, he’ll tell you, but it’s not coming from me. Just please, can you not ice him out for months again? It was bad enough at Hogwarts when there were other people around. We’ve got enough going on without another row of the century, yeah? I’m going to try and get some sleep now.” Without another word, Ron heard the cot creak as Harry no doubt flipped over. He wondered if his words left Hermione reeling on the sofa.

Ron exhaled deeply, thankful to Harry’s loyalty and not telling her what happened. He hoped he’d get the chance to tell her on his own one day. If she could find it in her heart to forgive him.


	33. I know it's 2 in the morning, but do you want to...

“Ron? Are you awake?” Hermione felt him move beside her, no doubt trying to get comfortable. She couldn’t sleep, and was looking for a distraction.

“Yeah,” he said through a sigh. “Why? Are you alright?”

“Um, yes, I just can’t sleep.” Hermione let the silence settle between them before asking, “I know it’s two in the morning, but do you want to go for a walk?”

“Hermione, you’re still recovering…I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Ron said hesitantly.

“I’m doing much better, and you know it. Plus, Harry’s getting anxious about Gringotts and I can tell he wants to move soon. This will be good for me. Please?” she pleaded with her eyes.

“Fine, but we shouldn’t be out long,” he reasoned.

They both stood up and put on extra layers before heading out the door and onto the sandy beach. It was nearing the end of April, but there was still a distinct chill in the air because of the wind blowing in off the sea. Even though Hermione had been up and moving about the house more and more, she hadn’t ventured outside much, and walking on the uneven sand was a bit more challenging than she’d expected.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Ron asked again.

“Yes, I may just need to lean onto you for support if that’s okay,” Hermione chanced. She really could have managed on her own, but she was already missing his warmth from lying against him in bed.

“Yeah, anything,” Ron said, holding his arm out to her. 

They walked for a ways before Hermione decided she needed a break. Maybe Ron was right about overdoing it, after all.

“You look tired, let’s sit over there on that rock. We’ve about reached the end of the protective charms anyways.” He pointed to a decent sized boulder whose surface was smooth from the weathering of the sea.

Hermione nodded as they walked the few paces and sat on the cold, damp rock. She breathed in the fresh, salty air. “Thanks for coming out here with me.” She leaned closer into his shoulder. Things had undeniably changed in their short stay with Bill and Fleur, and Hermione was no longer afraid to be close to him in this way.

Her mind was whirring as she was trying to wrap her head around how far they’d come. Even from when he’d returned. She swore to herself she’d never forgive him, even though she knew she would. Harry’s words echoed in her mind as they often did. ‘You don’t understand.’ What didn’t she understand? Did the locket do something to him?

“Ron?” she heard her voice say.

“Yeah?”

“W-what happened with the locket?” She felt him wince at the words.

“It was nothing,” he said shortly. 

It wasn’t that his tone was shutting her out, but it was clear he wasn’t ready to talk about it. She should let it go, she knew she should, but she didn’t.

“But-”

“I know you and Harry talked about it. Right after I came back. I heard that whole conversation.” Ron continued staring straight ahead, avoiding her gaze.

She leaned back to look at him. “Y-you did?”

“Yeah. Look, Hermione, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you, but we’ve got to focus on the other Horcruxes, and I don’t think we’re at a point yet where I can tell you what it said.”

A look of dawning realization and shock crossed Hermione’s face. “It spoke to you, too?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “It was what drove me to leave. I was mental to let it get to me.” Ron shook his head.

“No, no, it sort of makes sense. You were wearing it when you and Harry fought. I-I’m sorry, Ron, I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.” Hermione wrapped her arms around him as she dug her face into his shoulder.

“I told you wanted to come back straight away-”

“I know, and I should have believed you. And I shouldn’t have hurt you more when you did come back!”

“You didn’t know, Hermione,” Ron defended. “I think we should head back inside, and try and get some sleep.” She knew that was his way of saying ‘I’m done talking about this.’

He stood up and reached his hand out to help her up. They walked in silence back toward the cottage. Hermione couldn’t help but wonder what the locket said to him, even though she tried not to let it bother her. She hoped that someday he would trust her with what she’d been absent for that night in the forest.


	34. The Funeral

Bloody hell, he knew it was too soon for her to try and leave the bed, even if he was half carrying her. Of course Hermione had insisted she be there for the elf’s funeral. Dobby gave his life protecting them and she’d make sure she honored that, even if it meant threatening her own recovery.

She’d done fairly well until the end. Ron wasn’t sure if it was because of the grief or exhaustion, but he felt her go limp in his arms as she’d passed out. He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the house as quickly as he could, calling for Fleur as he didn’t even bother to take his shoes off. He’d take care of the sand he’d tracked in later, once he was certain she was okay.

The tears started to fall uncontrollably again, making his face red and blotchy. He was past the point of caring. Couldn’t even remember the last time he’d given his own well being a second thought. His mind, his heart, his body was consumed with Hermione. She had to be okay.

He watched as Fleur poured some potion down her throat, checked her wounds and pulled the covers back over her seemingly lifeless body. Ron wiped the tears from his face, trying to get himself under control, as Fleur told him she’d be fine and should come to soon.

Fleur exited the room as Ron moved the stiff wooden chair as close as he possibly could to Hermione’s bedside. He sat there quietly, waiting for Fleur’s words to be true. Sure enough, he watched as Hermione’s eyes flickered open and she tried to gauge where she was.

“W-what happened?” she asked him frantically. “Dobby’s funeral! Why aren’t we at Dobby’s funeral?”

“You fainted! Don’t you remember? Are you alright? How are you feeling?” Ron didn’t mean to throw twenty questions at her at once, but that’s what happened.

“I’m fine!” she said impatiently, as she was trying to prop herself back up. “What happened to your face?” she asked when she noticed him for the first time since waking up.

“N-nothing, why?” Ron said awkwardly.

“It’s all red! Were you- were you crying?” she asked softly.

Ron simply shrugged and tried to change the subject. “Next time, can you listen to me when I say I don’t think something’s a good idea? You were too weak to go out there for Dobby’s funeral.” He cut her off quickly when he saw her mouth open to protest. “You know you bloody well could have waited to pay your respects to him when you were feeling stronger. I already almost lost you once! I don’t want to witness a relapse because you think you’re fine.”

“I-” he could tell she was fully ready to argue with him, but she paused. He assumed she was stringing everything together. “Alright. I’m sorry. I really thought I’d be fine. I want to be fine! I want to start helping again.”

“You will,” Ron took her hand, “But right now, you need to rest and regain your strength. Otherwise you’ll be of no use, whatsoever.” He grinned as she rolled her eyes at him. “And you don’t want Harry kicking you out of the group because you’re too stubborn to recover, now would you?”

“Alright, alright. I’ll take it easy, as long as you promise not to let Harry leave me here,” she said, playing along with his banter as he nodded in agreement.


	35. It Smells Like You

Ron walked back into the tent with a net that contained a few fish he and Harry managed to catch. He walked into the kitchen and placed them in the icebox until they were ready to use them later. As he was making his way back out to sit with Harry on watch, he noticed Hermione sitting on the couch in one of his sweaters. 

This was a new development. She was starting to speak to him again, but only once in a while. He stopped and looked at her. “Hey, Hermione, reading anything interesting?”

Hermione glanced up at him. She was so enthralled in reading Dumbledore’s biography that she hadn’t heard the tent flap open. He was supposed to be on watch. “No, not really,” she said curtly.

“Oh, well, sorry to bother you. Harry and I caught some fish to eat later. Was just dropping them off. Heading back out now.” 

Why was he acting so chipper? Hermione wondered to herself. She gave him a look as if she could care less and tried to go back to her book. There was no way she could focus as she felt his eyes burn into her. It was when he was walking away that she remembered she’d snuck one of his sweaters and put it on. She was always careful to sneak them on when he was outside and return them before he came back in. Maybe he won’t notice, she thought.

But Ron stopped at the tent flap and turned back to her with a half hidden grin. “By the way,” he added, “why are you wearing my sweater?”

Hermione closed her eyes and thought, because it smells like you, before opening them and shooting him a death glare. “Because I was cold. Would you like it back?” she asked snarkily.

“Nope,” his smile was wider and less contained now, “Just wondering.” And just like that he disappeared through the tent’s opening.

Annoyed though she was that he knew things were finally starting to get better, she couldn’t help but smile at his excitement of seeing her in his clothes. We’re getting there, she thought as she stuck her nose back into her book.


	36. That didn't go as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Rarry BROTP

“Well, that didn’t go as planned,” Harry said as Ron flopped down on the sofa in the tent. 

“You think? Are you sure you didn’t set me up for that trap?” Ron retorted. Merlin, he’d missed this hell hole.

“No mate, I really thought she’d be happier to see you.”

“I should have known she hates me,” Ron said as his head hung low.

“She doesn’t hate you. You know how she gets,” Harry attempted to reassure Ron.

“Maybe you two were better off withou—”

“No! We weren’t, Ron. She missed you. Really missed you. Probably as much as I miss Ginny…”

Ron looked up at Harry. “What? But you chucked her—”

“Because I had to, not because I wanted to. I know you might not want to hear it, but I reckon I care about your sister as much as you care about Hermione,” Harry admitted to his best friend.

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, taking in Harry’s words. “I guess I had a feeling. ‘S not something I’ve really gone out of my way to think about, though..”

Harry nodded. “I get it. Just, if we ever come out of this…” Harry trailed off.

Ron couldn’t help the snigger that escaped his lips. “I won’t be the one to stand in your way, mate. I learned the hard way that Gin can take care of herself.”

Harry chortled at the memory from sixth year. “Thanks. I’m sure Hermione’ll come around. You’ve been through worse,” he offered.

Ron wasn’t so sure, but he kept those reservations to himself. “I hope so, Harry. I really do.”


	37. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shell Cottage

Hermione wandered into the kitchen and noticed Fleur was in the kitchen, working on supper. “What are you making?” she asked, her curiosity evident.

“Oh, hello Hermione. I did not realize you would be out of bed so soon. I’m working on a simple stew tonight for dinner. It eez one of Bill’s favorites.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Hermione asked.

Fleur had been so wonderful to all of them when they’d shown up at her doorstep, and it was the least Hermione could do.

“Oh, sure. All of zeese vegetables will need to get chopped and thrown in to cook before ze broth can go in. I ‘ave already browned ze meat, and eet is resting until everyzing can be combined.”

Hermione nodded eagerly. It seemed simple enough, she thought as she made her way over to the counter and began chopping some of the vegetables. She’d just found a rhythm when Ron entered the kitchen.

“Er, Fleur?” he said, getting her attention.

Fleur paused what she was doing and turned to look at Ron.

“Griphook is complaining about something, I kind of stopped listening, but he sounded insistent that he needs your assistance.”

Hermione looked up and noticed Ron’s face turn slightly red, but she could tell it was because he felt bad about sending Fleur to do Griphook’s bidding. She turned to Fleur who looked conflicted about leaving the cooking.

“It’s fine, I can handle it,” Hermione said with a smile.

Fleur looked gratefully at Hermione as she bustled around the table and up the stairs. Hermione noticed Ron standing awkwardly as she continued cutting various vegetables.

“I should probably—”

“Stay,” Hermione said as she felt her cheeks grow hot. “I wanted to help Fleur, but I’m afraid I’m not really sure what exactly needs to be done after I finish this.”

Ron looked relieved as he walked over to her and examined what was in progress. “I recognize this. It’s Mum’s recipe,” he said as he picked up where Fleur left off.

He didn’t notice the smile that crossed Hermione’s lips as she watched him work. He seemed like a natural in the kitchen, much unlike herself. They both set to work, and it wasn’t lost on Hermione how well they seemed to work together.

“It was nice of you to offer some help,” Ron said after a while. “Even if I don’t think you should be doing too much yet.’

“I’m fine, Ron. I won’t get better if I don’t push myself. Besides, Fleur deserves a break, and if I can help, I’m going to. She shouldn’t have to do all this alone.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed.

“You know, Fleur really is a wonderful person. If we make it through this, we’ll need to find a way to thank her properly for all of this. Bill, too.”

“What, making dinner isn’t enough?” Ron said with a slight smirk. Hermione shot him a look. “I’m only joking. You’re right, as always. We will, for sure.”

“Make it through this? Or thank them properly..” Hermione asked hesitantly.

“Well considering you can’t do one without the other…” Ron paused as he looked up at her, his blue eyes locking onto hers. “Both.”

There was something more weighing on Ron’s words that wasn’t lost on Hermione. The way they’d just spoken of making it through the war, and planning things together. Hermione hoped that they would live to see the end of the war, and that together could mean something more. So much more.


	38. I'd rather live in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tent angst

“Come on, Hermione, you’ve got to talk to me eventually!” Ron said in a frustrated voice. He’d followed her out on her watch while Harry decided to try and have a kip.

“I most certainly do not!” she scoffed, not realizing she’d taken the bait and responded to him. She huffed as Ron shot her a victorious look. 

“That doesn’t count.”

“Course it doesn’t. Look I know I fucked up, but—” 

Hermione let out a maniacal laugh. “Well, that’s good that you’ve realized it, but nothing can change what you did! You left! We made a pact. You broke your promise! I hope it was worth it.”

“It wasn’t. Listen, Hermione, please! I’d rather live in the woods with you than in a mansion with some person I barely know. Nothing would be worth not having you by my side. Nothing…” Ron trailed off in his admission.

“Sorry, am I missing something? Did you get an offer to go live in a mansion with some random person while you were gone? Let me guess, they offered you three meals a day, too! No doubt you couldn’t resist that!”

“Hermione, you’re missing the point,” Ron groaned.

He was trying desperately to show her how much he cared, but was starting to think that maybe she was still too angry to listen. His shoulders slumped as he gave up. He should have listened to Harry. She definitely needed more time. 

He stopped at the tent flap and turned back to look at her briefly. “I’m sorry. Just—I missed you, Hermione. So much. When you’re ready to talk, I’ll—I’ll wait. I don’t care how long it takes. I’ll wait.”

He hesitated, hoping she might say something, but she didn’t. Instead, she simply folded her arms across her chest and stared at him. It wasn’t a full on glare as it had been earlier, so Ron chalked that up to some progress. He meant what he said; he’d wait forever if that’s what it would take.


	39. Care for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tent Missing Moment - Hermione holding Ron

“How are you doing?” Hermione asked as she walked over to him with a cup of tea.

“Been better,” Ron said as he tried to sit up.

“Here, let me help you!” Hermione set the cup of tea down and moved to help prop him up.

“Thanks,” Ron muttered.

Hermione could tell that Ron looked ashamed since he needed her help. “I don’t mind, you know. It’s the least I can do since—well—you know…”

“It’s not your fault,” Ron attempted to reassure her.

“Yes, it is. If I hadn’t—” 

“Hermione, stop. It happened, it’s over. We don’t have a time turner to go back and fix things, so let’s just try and move forward, yeah?”

Hermione sighed. She knew it wouldn’t do to dwell on it. Ron was right; it wasn’t going to help him heal. She turned to pick up his tea and handed it to him. 

“Thanks.” 

Hermione smiled in response and was about to turn around to begin poring over some of the books in an attempt to make a plan. 

“Hermione, wait.”

“Yes?” she asked as her voice caught in her throat.

“Do you want to stay? Sit with me for a bit? I know we don’t have any leads, but you need to take a break, too.”

Even though he was the injured one and needed taking care of, he was still more concerned for her. She had a few hours before she needed to take over Harry’s shift, so she supposed she could sit on the cot with him for a bit.

“Al-alright,” she said as Ron managed to scooch over and give her room.

She sat down and swung her legs up on the camp bed, while Ron arranged the blankets over her with his good arm. Hermione didn’t tell him that there was potion in the tea to help him sleep. Madam Pomfrey always insisted that sleep would help them heal faster, so she figured she’d give it a try.

The amicable silence was peaceful as Ron seemed to relax more and nestled into Hermione’s side. She took his teacup and set it down on the ground as his head leaned in against her shoulder. Hermione tentatively adjusted her arm behind his head so it was more comfortable. Ron’s breathing became deeper as he fell asleep.

Hermione breathed in the scent of his hair as she held him close while he slept. She wondered if they’d still be this close if they weren’t faced with impending doom. Hermione shook the thoughts from her head as she resolved to enjoy the moment with Ron in her arms.


	40. I just want to be there for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione shows up at the Burrow and Ron consoles her.

Hermione was sitting on Harry’s vacant camp bed.”I should go to Ginny’s room for the night. You probably don’t want me here,” she said quietly.

“You don’t have to. No one knows you’re here.”

“Yes, but what if your mum comes in in the morning?”

“She never does when you lot aren’t here.”

“Well, still.”

“Hermione, something’s going on. You showed up here out of nowhere, and you look like you’ve been crying. What happened?”

Ron saw the tears pooling in her eyes again as he got up to join her on the tiny bed. “I just want to be there for you, please tell me,” he said as he put his arm around her.

Hermione instinctively let her wall down as she leaned into his embrace and told him everything about how she’d changed her parents’ memories and were sending them off to Australia in the hopes of keeping them safe as the war loomed closer.

Even after she’d finished talking and had cried all her tears, they remained on Harry’s camp bed as Ron continued to comfort her. She felt much better, confiding in Ron and knowing he was there for her. Nuzzling closer, Hermione allowed herself to give into the temptation of having him close for one night as she fell asleep in his arms.


	41. "I love you." "No, you don't."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tent angst.

“Hermione, can we please talk?”

“No.”

Ron had walked into the tent, having just switched shifts with Harry.

“You aren’t honestly planning to ignore me for the rest of this mission, are you?”

“No,” Hermione paused, watching Ron begin to relax for a split second before continuing. “I was planning on never speaking to you again.”

“Well, that’s working well for you, isn’t it?” he retorted.

Hermione huffed. “Maybe if you left me alone, it’d be easier!” 

She stood up from the sofa in an attempt to escape to her camp bed, but he caught her by the arm and stopped her.

Ron was desperate for her to listen, so he threw all caution to the wind. “I love you.”

Hermione froze as she looked at him in shock. “No, you don’t,” she said fervently, though she didn’t make any effort to release herself from his grasp.

Ron searched her eyes for any truth in the words she’d just spoken. “Is that you talking, or the locket?”

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to ask, but since returning, he’d been more attuned to anything that sounded out of character from the three of them. Now that the locket was gone, he could think more clearly, and he knew what was and wasn’t real.

“W-what?” she squeaked.

“Is the locket telling you that I don’t? Or is that your own voice trying to convince you?”

“The locket’s destroyed, Ron. You know that.” Hermione was avoiding the question.

“Yeah, but I can still hear his voice sometimes.”

“You heard it, too?”

“Why do you think I left? Did you really believe that I chose to do that on my own? If I hadn’t been wearing that bloody thing—” he stopped himself. “I let it convince me of a lot of ruddy shite. I know I still had a choice, Hermione, but don’t think for one second I wasn’t trying to find my way back.”

Ron’s hand cautiously reached up to push the curls out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact as he released his grip from her arm. He’d said what he needed to, and he knew the quaffle was on her side of the pitch now.

“Say it again,” she whispered, “but only if you mean it.” She looked up at him, waiting with baited breath.

“I love you, Hermione,” Ron said sincerely.

Hermione lifted up on her tiptoes, not caring anymore if this was the right time or not, and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her in by the waist.

When she pulled away, she said, “I feel the same, but we still can’t…”

“I know,” Ron agreed, albeit sadly.

“Someday, though,” Hermione said hopefully.

“Yeah. Someday…”


End file.
